


Pokemon Sanders & Sides! The Omni Region

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: The Omni Region is a manmade continent in the pokemon world with every pokemon ever discovered. Once you turn 18, you get your starter and can go on a journey. Four people from the same town leave for their journey the same day. What will their journey hold? How will their paths cross? What will they do together?From gym battles to contests, from shiny pokemon to legendaries, from one on one battles to double battles to sky battles, this series will expore all pokemon has to offer and how these four will grow throughout their exploration.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Non Tickle Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 72
Kudos: 140





	1. Logan's First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write a big long adventure fic where the sides live in a pokemon world except its a region with every pokemon ever and you have to be 18 because i dont wanna write about 10 year olds.  
> strangers to lovers, this is a long chaptered thing.  
> gonna really be exploring everything i can about pokemon cause i love pokemon so much and am a huge huge huge huge fan.  
> also a huge huge huge huge fan of sanders sides so its perfectly

The Omni Region.

A man made artificial continent made for the purpose of being home to every pokemon known to man.

And here we find a young man finally of age 18, ready to set off on a journey with a pokemon of his own.

Logan fastened his bag over his shoulder and set off for the Omni Lab, home to Professor Sequoia, the professor overseeing all beginning trainers of the Omni Region.

Logan had been ready for this day for years. Once he had his starting pokemon, he could begin his journey to battle with and understand pokemon better than anyone else.

He had been pondering his starter option for months, and he had decided objectively the best choice for him.

His goal was to battle and understand pokemon. A stronger pokemon would help him reach that goal. Therefor the starter he chooses needs to have a strong evolution with good type coverage.

After much thought, Logan knew his starter choice.

The large doors to the Omni Lab opened upon close proximity and Logan entered.

“Ah, you must be one of the four trainers here for a starter yes?” The professor greeted. They entered with a clean white lab coat and bright smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Well if you’ll just follow me I can take you to the housing center for the starters wherein you can play with the pokemon to see who you bond with.” The Professor began leading Logan to the next room before being interrupted. 

“That won’t be necessary. I know my choice.”

The Professor gave Logan a skeptical look. “Are you sure you don’t want to see them first?”

“I am aware of all the starter pokemon. Their types, their evolutions, their battle prowess.” Logan nodded and adjusted his glasses. “I know who I want.”

The Professor paused and sighed. “Alright, follow me.”

They walked into the next room. On one wall was a massive window showing a large nature area with all the starter pokemon running wild.

“You see the one you want?” The Professor opened the door into the nature area.

Logan smiled and nodded before stepping into the area. He spotted his starter immediately.

Upon finding it, he crouched down and smiled.

“I have chosen you to be my starter. You and I will battle, bond, and learn together. Does this sound beneficial to you?”

The torchic blinked and smiled.

“Tor- torchic! Tor!”

“You’ll be needing this.” The Professor walked to Logan’s side and handed him Torchic’s pokeball.

He touched the pokeball to Torchic’s head and in a flash the pokemon was in its ball.

The first step on a journey.


	2. Roman's First Step

“Get ready world! Roman Bishop is here to become your champion!” Roman practically screamed as he exited his house. He couldn’t help it. He was pumped up with a fiery determination.

He had turned 18 and today was the day he would get his first pokemon.

He bolted down the street, racing towards Professor Sequoia ‘s lab.

The Omni region had every pokemon ever discovered, and the included over 24 different possible starter pokemon.

Roman felt his heart pound with every step. This was it. His first step to proving to everyone that he was the greatest! He would battle valiantly with everything he had, and he would win the championship!

Althought the way to the lab usually took 15 minutes from Roman’s house, he arrived there in about 7. Probably due to his intense sprinting which absolutely did not have him gasping for air.

The Professor came to the door with a welcoming smile. “Ah, another trainer. I assume you’re-”

“I’m here for my first pokemon! My partner!” Roman interrupted and burst into the lab, radiating excitement and energy.

“Goodness!” The Professor laughed. “I’ll show you to the nature area with all the starters where you can acquaint yourself with the pokemon we have available.”

Roman entered the are with wide eyes. It was so full of character and life. 

A few immediately flocked to him, mostly fire types.

Roman flicked his gaze over all the visible pokemon.

One stood out. It was energetic, with a determined flare.

He crouched down to look it in the eye. 

“I see a promise in you. A fighting fiery spirit that will never die. Tell me, will you join me to become the best that ever was?!”

The pokemon smiled and jumped. 

“Char! Char-char!”

“Ah, a charmander it is then.” Roman grinned at this newfound friend.

The Professor smiled and handed him the pokeball, and with a flash, his new partner was in his pocket, and the promising new trainer was off.

The first step on a journey.


	3. Patton's First Step

Patton couldn’t stop smiling. 

He’d loved pokemon his whole life, and now he was getting one! And he was going to go play with pokemon now!!!

Patton giggled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. 

He loved living in the Omni region. The whole place was a man made continent floating on the ocean, but it looked so natural. 

Some say the legendary pokemon helped create the land and flora needed to house all the pokemon. The continent itself was created through a bond between man and pokemon.

Patton felt that everytime he took a step on its ground.

Patton hugged his bag, each step got him more and more excited!

All he wanted in life was to learn the true bond between man and pokemon and spread that bond however he could. And this was his first step!

It took forever to get to the lab, but eventually Patton found itself at its doorstep.

“Another one of the trainers here for a pokemon, right?” The Professor greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Professor Sequoia!” Patton greeted.

“Good morning. Follow me to the nature area, please.”

Patton squealed with excitement and hurried behind them.

Patton felt he was going to burst from excitement when he saw all the pokemon in the nature area.

“Go in and greet them, find a partner that really fits.” The Professor smiled as Patton stumbled into the nature area with the world’s biggest smile.

Patton crouched down immediately, letting the more social pokemon quickly crowd around him.

“Oh, you all are so cute! Let’s see if I can remember your names.” Patton giggled and began pointing at the ones that had gathered around him. “Chikorita, Grookey, Popplio, Oshawott, Chespin, Tepig, Chimchar, Mudkip, Scorbunny!”

The pokemon around him all cheered.

“You all are so cute I can’t stand it!” Patton giggled and stamped his feet.

“Okay, okay. I wanna learn the bond between man and pokemon, and go on a journey to really experience love, friendship, and bonding!” Patton watched the eyes, seeing which pokemon seemed to respond to his goal and not. “I wanna play, laugh, and have fun no matter what!” Patton sat back and threw his hands in the air to cheer.

The pokemon seemed onboard, but one stood out.

Popplio stood on its tail to cheer just like Patton did before clapping.

Patton bit his lip and felt his eyes widen. So cute!

“Hi, popplio. Do you wanna come with me?”

“Pop! Pop pop! Popplio!” The pokemon cheered and stood on its tail clapping.

Patton bolted up and cheered, laughing and giggling excitedly. 

“Professor Sequoia! Professor Sequoia! I found my partner!”

The Professor entered holding a pokeball, chuckling to themself. “I see you did.”

Patton quickly took the pokeball and gently tapped it to Popplio’s head.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Popplio is my partner and I’m ready to go on a journey!” Patton shouted.

The first step on a journey.


	4. Virgil's First Step

Virgil was going to prove them wrong.

Today was the day that began.

All his life… ‘pathetic’, ‘loser’, ‘burden’, ‘worthless’.

Not anymore.

After Virgil got his pokemon, he’d prove everyone wrong and show the world he could do this. He could become a Pokemon Champion.

The walk to the lab didn’t take long, seeing as he just slept behind the lab. Not like he had anywhere else to sleep.

Virgil shoved his hands into his patchwork hoodie as he approached the doors.

“Ah, you must be the last trainer here for your pokemon. Follow me.”

Virgil followed the professor without a word. He knew what pokemon he needed to prove everyone wrong. To show that he wasn’t as worthless and they all think.

Virgil felt himself smile at the sight of them all.

He entered and spotted the pokemon he needed immediately. One that would evolve into a tough, powerful, and terrifying beast.

“I choose Litten.”

Virgil crouched down to the Litten who seemed to be unsure of him.

“Listen, Litten. I’m pretty much considered worthless by everyone in this area for being a homeless loser. I wanna prove them wrong. All of them. I will work hard, and train hard to become strong, as will you. Do you want to come with me?”

The Litten smiled and nodded, and after accepting the pokeball for the professor, was in Virgil’s pocket.

The first step on a journey.


	5. A Chance Encounter

“Tor! Tor! Tor!”

Logan grunted as he shook the bowl with the pokefood.

“I’ve fed you, watered you, I don’t understand what you need.”

The torchic jumped and cocked its head. “Tor! Torchic!”

Logan had set off immediately after recieving his pokemon. The first gym and nearest town was North so that’s where he began walking. It was a two day trip so he had brought camping gear as is expected of new trainers since travel can be long and unpredictable. 

But ever since he left the Torchic seemed more interested in everything else rather than their goals.

Why couldn’t the Torchic just listen to reason?!

Logan sat back, propped up against an Oran berry tree as the Torchic hopped around for no apparent reason. 

Trainers on tv were always able to communicate with their pokemon, and their pokemon always did what they said! So what was going on?

Logan watched his newfound ‘partner’ run around like a doofus-

Wait, where was it going?!

“Torchic?!” Logan called as the pokemon in question began to run, it seemed to have seen something that excited it. “Torchic!” Logan quickly got up and ran after his pokemon.

Damn that torchic was fast!

He was nearly catching up with it until-

WHAM!

Logan had the breath knocked out of him and fell back on his rear. He looked up to see another man who seemed to have been knocked down from their collision.

“Oopsie, sorry about that, sir. Is this torchic yours?”

Logan blinked and looked up to see a rather plump young man with round glasses and soft brown hair. He was smiling rather adorably with his glasses askew from the fall. 

“Uh… sir?”

Logan. You’re staring.

“Oh- sorry. I’m Logan Berry. Yes, this torchic is mine.” Logan stood and offered a hand to the man he had accidentally knocked down.

“No worries! My name’s Patton Foster.” Patton gestured to his water type pokemon. “And this is my partner, Popplio!”

The popplio stood on its tail and clapped.

“Fascinating.” Logan blinked at the pokemon. Not the strongest like the torchic he had chosen, but certainly an interesting pokemon.

“Your torchic seems kinda restless.” Patton observed, as the torchic pecked and scratched at the ground. “Hey, I know, let’s have a battle!”

Logan paused. “Seeing as you’re using a water type, you clearly have the advantage and will win.”

Patton cocked his head to the side. “That’s not how battling works.”

“Yes it is. Water type attack have an advantage over fire type attacks.”

“Yeah but there’s more to battling than just that. It’s about the bond between trainer and pokemon!”

“But… fire is weak to water. Simple as that.”

Logan’s torchic did not seem pleased to have been discounted so easily.

“Tell ya what, Logan. Let’s battle, but we won’t use any water type attacks. Besides, Popplio doesn’t even know any water type attacks yet!” Patton stuck his tongue out with a smile while his popplio clapped.

“Hm. If I am to be a high level battler later on, I might as well start now.” Logan nodded and glanced at his torchic.

…

Patton stood 15 feet away from his new opponent, Popplio in front of him, both ready to give it their all.

“Alright, Logan. Popplio and I are ready, you go first!” Patton called as he bounced up and down on his heels.

Logan nodded.

Torchic, use scratch!” Logan called.

His Torchic hesitated and began running forward.

“Popplio!” Patton stepped forward in sync with his Popplio who took a ready position. “Use pound!”

Popplio, though slower on land than most other pokemon, raced forward with everything he had. 

Logan’s Torchic launched forward with claws bared.

“Popplio go!” Patton called, commanding the sea lion pokemon’s movements.

Popplio shot its fin out forward, surprising the torchic in order to land a perfect blow.

Torchic stumbled backwards and stood back up.

“Torchic, use-” Logan began to yell his command, but the Torchic launched out before he could finish.

Patton blinked at the lack of training before commanding his own pokemon. “Popplio block it with pound!”

Popplio called out and struck its fin out to block the incoming attack from Torchic.

Torchic fell backwards and laid there, its eyes in swirls.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Patton called. “You did amazing, Popplio, come here!” Patton crouched down and opened his arms for his pokemon who came in for a tackling hug.”

Logan was beyond surprised. His torchic wouldn’t listen. Why?!

“Torchic, you should have listened to me.” Logan approached his pokemon but was stopped by Patton.

“Logan, pokemon battles are about trust and bonding. What have you done to bond with your Torchic?”

Logan stiffened. “Well… it won’t listen to me! How am I supposed to bond with it?”

Patton sighed and sat on the ground next to Torchic.

“You know, most trainers like to specialize in one type of pokemon. A type they connect with and understand. You’ll never win any pokemon battles if you don’t try to understand your pokemon.” Patton pet the Torchic’s head who had just woken up.

“A single type? But that would be opening yourself up for so many situations in which your typing leaves you at a significant disadvantage.”

“If your bond with your pokemon is true, you’ll overcome any obstacles.” Patton stood and put a hand to Logan’s shoulder. “Maybe Torchic isn’t the pokemon for you, and that’s okay. Torchic are typically playful and distractable. Something tells me you’re not that.” Patton smiled and giggled. “The town we’re heading to has a trade center. Its specifically for people who just don’t click with the pokemon they have.”

Logan looked at his Torchic. He hadn’t accounted for bond or personality when he chose torchic.

“I… might need to try that.”

“Hey, how about we travel together!” Patton hopped in place with an excited smile.

“I don’t see why not-”

“Oh, yay!” Patton hugged Logan before pulling back and spinning in place. “This will be so fun.”

“Uh- indeed. Ahead is a small forest inhabited by over a hundred different species of pokemon. I have some spare pokeballs. Perhaps we should try catching pokemon together there?”

“That sounds amazing!”

And that was how Logan found himself travelling alongside a Torchic, a Popplio, and a cute boy with an overly infectious positive attitude.


	6. Another Chance Encounter

“Alright, Charmander!” Roman shouted and flexed, smiling as his charmander mimicked his stance. “Use ember!”

“Char! Char!” The charmander took a big breath in and let out a wave of hot embers.

Roman had decided to do some training as soon as he could, which meant getting to the Sanders Forest just out side of town so he could have ample space for him and his partner to work on their fire type moves. 

“Again, put everything you have into it! Ember!” 

“Char!” Charmander took another deep breath before letting out a burst of hot embers. The hot embers scattered with the wind. Roman watched them fly with wide excited eyes.

The embers fell to the forest floor.

Roman was about to call for another attack, but the embers caught a nearby bush aflame. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Roman jumped at the loud voice.

A hooded figure ran to the bush and began stomping out the blaze. 

The man turned to him and-

Wow.

A man, about his age, stared at him. Purple hairs in his face and deep black eyeshadow beneath his violet, almost luminescent eyes.

“Using fire attacks so recklessly like that? You could’ve started a forest fire that would destroy the homes of hundreds of pokemon!” The man bared his teeth which almost looked sharpened.

Roman blinked at the sight.

“Well?!”

Uh- oh!

“My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. “I am Roman Bishop, future champion of the Omni region. Pleasure to meet you.” Roman reached out his hand.

The man slowly approached and accepted the handshake. His skin was as cold as ice.

“Virgil.” He supplied.

Roman was about to add something before a Litten hopped down from a nearby tree.

“Is that your Litten? Are you a fire type trainer?”

“Huh?” Virgil turned to look at the pokemon who just glared at him.

“Well, I’m heading to the trade center. Litten hates me, and to be honest, I’m not a fan of fire types.” Virgil shoved his hands into his patchwork hoodie pockets and kicked at the grass.

“So… why’d you choose it?”

Virgil glanced up at Roman before sighing. “I wanted a powerful terrifying pokemon, but… I don’t think that’s how I should’ve chose.”

Roman looked at Litten who was hissing at his charmander. “You’re right, you shouldn’t have chosen that way.”

Virgil looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You need to find a pokemon you vibe with. One that you can connect to.” Roman waved down his charmander who rushed to his side. “Me and Charmander are already quite the pair!” Roman flexed his arm and his charmander copied the position. “We’ll be champions in no time.”

“Char! Char-char!”

“You’re right, you’re both self-centered reckless morons.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

Roman simply ignored the insult. “Clearly, you need someone to teach you the ins and outs of pokemon training.” Roman bowed like a Prince. “Allow me to show you.”

Virgil just stared. “Um… what?”

“You’re going to the trade center, correct? Well that’s in Misslee City, which is where I’m heading to challenge the Misslee gym.”

“Huh. I’ll be battling the gyms once I got a team, too.”

“Well, then, we can be rivals!”

Virgil looked Roman up and down. An idiot that almost started a forest fire and is so self-absorbed he just ‘knows’ he’ll be the next champion.

Yet, he is kinda nice. And a little cute, but like Hell Virgil would tell him that.

Virgil groaned. “Fine, but we’re stopping to catch pokemon soon.”

“Of course, shadowling.” Roman said as he began to walk.

“Shadowling?” 

“A nickname. You’ve got a darker aura around you, almost ghostly.” Roman waved his hand and Charmander went running after.

Virgil grunted and followed. 

A strange pair they made…


	7. Logan's First Catch

The path leading to Sanders forest filled Patton and Logan with excitement. So many possible pokemon to catch and places to train and explore.

Patton giggled and ran ahead, turning his head to smile and Logan. “C’mon, Lo, let’s catch a pokemon!” He laughed and stuck out his arms as he ran.

Rather childish. The forest wasn’t going anywhere. No reason to run.

But, it still made Logan smile. Patton had a rather infectious positive attitude.

Popplio barked as it tried to catch up to Patton, its tail slowing it down a bit, while his torchic caught up just fine.

Hm… Torchic seemed to be more playful than anything.

Logan sighed and entered the forest, already the world was alive with pokemon. Pansage and aipom swung in the tree. Diglett and Drilbur burrowed through the ground. Deerling and Nickit scampered across the grassy floor, and Rookidee, starly, and fletchling flew overhead.

The calls of dozens of wild pokemon flowed together into a beautiful chorus of the pokemon world.

“Isn’t it amazing, Lo?” Patton asked as Logan approached. “So full of life and character. I can’t believe we’re finally trainers… able to really bond with these amazing creatures.”

Logan blinked and examined Patton’s expression. He seemed close to tears.

“That’s… a very sentimental way to perceive things.” Logan supplied.

“Maybe.” Patton took a deep breath. “But now it’s time to meet our next pokemon!” Patton bounced on his toes. “Ready?”

“Um, yes. Do you have pokeballs?”

“Yep! I’ve been saving some since I was younger.” Patton showed many balls of different varieties. There were dive balls, great balls, dusk balls, love balls, level balls, quick balls, and luxury balls.

“Wow… that’s quite the collection.”

“Really? Thanks!” Patton put his pokeballs back in his backpack. “I’m gonna follow my heart to find my next pokemon. See ya in a bit!” He waved and dashed off, wandering with seemingly no destination in mind.

Illogical.

The next gym was a flying type gym. Logan should try for an electric, ice, or rock type.

Though… Patton was right. He had learned that care and bonding with pokemon differed with each type, and lots of trainers chose a specific type to specialize in.

Perhaps… Logan should see if he can find a pokemon he can empathize with…

The forest was teeming with life, Logan couldn’t go three steps without seeing a new pokemon.

But none of them really stuck out to him.

Maybe he was just destined to not find the right pokemon.

Logan had never been great with friendship, especially among people. 

It didn’t help that he was autistic. Social cues often escaped him and the label ‘autistic’ tended to scare people off.

Pokemon was the one constant in his life. Studying them and learning about them made everything okay.

But now that he was a trainer… it seemed he may not be able to befriend pokemon either.

His thoughts began spiraling. Maybe he’d never be friends with a pokemon.

Logan sat down next to a tree.

Maybe… pokemon would never like him.

Logan sighed and rested his head on the trunk of the tree. His life plan was suddenly unsteady. He lost his first battle because he failed to connect and empathize with his first pokemon.

His first test, he had failed.

“Purr?”

Logan jumped at the sudden noise from in front of him.

A pokemon was staring at him from about two feet away with large blue eyes.

“Ah, an espurr.” Logan tilted his head at the pokemon. The pokemon copied his actions.

Logan suddenly felt a ringing in his ear.

His mind became foggy until a sentence became clear.

“You are sad.”

Though it wasn’t spoken.

Logan blinked and looked around, all that remained was the espurr.

But… pokemon cant talk.

‘You are sad. I will try and help.’ The strange fogginess in his mind swirled around the vague notion of a voice.

The espurr walked to him and gently put its head to Logan’s hand before rubbing against him in an attempt at affection.

“Are you… talking to me?” Logan whispered.

“Purr.”

All that was SAID was ‘purr’, but for some reason Logan got more from it.

It said something about trying to communicate…

There was no voice, it was more like concepts and ideas were being transferred to his mind.

Wait.

“You’re a psychic type.” Logan’s eyes widened.

He’d heard of certain people being able to have a stronger connection to psychic types via their own psychic abilities… but Logan never showed any ‘psychic abilities’!

‘We are friends’

The ‘voice’ hit his head again. Friends… companions…

The same.

Psychic.

Logan began to pet the espurr.

“I’m… Logan. I’m a trainer. I want to catch pokemon and battle with them to bond and understand what pokemon are and can be.” He paused. There was no voice in response but more of a feeling of listening and understanding.

It’s like he could feel the pokemon’s feelings. 

“You… are a psychic type pokemon. I’ve never been able to communicate with a pokemon like this. If you’d like to join me, I would like to catch you. We can travel the Omni region together and battle alongside one another.”

Logan stood and took out a pokeball. “Would you like to come with me?”

Espurr took a few steps back and bowed its head. 

Logan felt… acceptance and an eagerness to bond.

Not only his… but the espurr’s too.

“Okay.”

Logan crouched on his knee and gently tapped the pokeball to espurr’s head, and the pokemon became light inside a ball.

The ball wiggled a bit, before letting out a resounding ‘ding’, signaling Logan’s new partner.

Logan smiled and stood back up. “Thank you, espurr. I think by travelling together, we both will learn a lot. About ourselves and each other.”


	8. Patton's First Catch

Patton stumbled through the forest, oohing and awing at every sight and sound. His popplio ran beside him, barking at every chance it got.

“Alrighty, Popplio. We’re gonna catch us a new friend!” Patton declared. “We just have to fi-”

A new pokemon jumped out of a nearby bush.

“Oh my goodness, a kitty-cat pokemon!” Patton squealed happily. Without another thought, he sent out popplio to battle.

“Let’s go, Popplio! We’re gonna get a new team member.”

The pokemon grinned. “Purr… Purrloin.”

“It’s a purrloin. Okay, Popplio, pound!”

Popplio launched out and connected a pound attack to the wild purrlion. The purrloin staggered back before launching back with a scratch attack.

“Pop! Pop!”

“Pound once more!”

As soon as another pound hit the purrloin, Patton fumbled for a pokeball and threw it with all his might.

Purrloin was in the ball in a flash.

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

Ding!

“Yes!” Patton ran and picked up the ball. “I caught a purrloin!”

“Pop! Pop!”

Without another thought, Patton put the pokeball in his bag and pranced off to find his travelling partner.


	9. Virgil's First Catch

“Off we go, my brooding companion!” Roman bellowed as he marched. His charmander marched alongside him, both radiated a determined attitude. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Man this guy was grating.

“What type do you wish to train?” Roman asked. Virgil blinked and shrugged.

“One type?” 

“Yes! Training a single type not only boosts your aesthetic, but type specialization helps you bond closer to that type.”

“I dunno. Just thought I’d go after the strongest.”

Roman stopped. “That’s no way to travel. Any pokemon can become strong. And if you’re only looking for strength, your bond will never be true.”

“Char! Char!” His starter agreed.

Virgil eyed his Litten who looked like he simply tolerating his existence, like most people do.

“What type did you choose?” Virgil asked, already knowing the answer.

“Why, fire, my friend! It only makes sense. My fiery passion mixed with my smoking hot good looks make me the perfect candidate to be a fire type master!” Roman stepped back and pulled a bold pose with his charmander mimicked. He looked like he should have fireworks behind him or something.

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker at the cheesy pose.

“Ha, made you laugh!” Roman pumped his fist with a grin.

“What?”

“You laughed! You got this big broody dark attitude but I can see you’ve got a smile beneath it.” Roman’s smile turned soft.

“Uh- yeah, whatever.” Virgil ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks. “So, uh- let’s go catch a pokemon.”

“As you wish. The forest is just ahead.”

…

“I’m going to follow the heat for my next fiery friend!” Roman declared, yet again pumping his fist in sync with his charmander. 

“I’m gonna go off on my own to find my next one.” Virgil began to walk off before Roman grabbed his arm.

“But, we’re still gonna travel together afterwards, right?”

Virgil paused. He had assumed Roman would want him to leave… but…

“Uh, sure?”

Roman lit up. “Great!”

With that, Roman took off, charging blindly with his charmander, both shouting at the tops of their lungs.

Virgil shook his head and laughed. He was kind of an idiot. But fun.

He looked into the forest.

Better start searching.

Virgil walked, admiring the scenery and taking everything in.

It was nice until something started feeling… off.

Virgil was used to hearing pokemon calls but he soon heard something closer to an echoing gust of wind. 

Virgil paused. A feeling washed over him.

Curiosity.

But it wasn’t his.

A bush nearby rustled and a pikachu tumbled out.

Except that wasn’t a pikachu…

It was more like a curdely drawn costume of a pikachu draped across another pokemon.

“Mimikyu.” He whispered. He’d vaguely heard of those.

There was a short ringing in his ear before something happened. It’s like for a moment… there was nothing in the world except Virgil and this pokemon.

Usually things like this made him anxious but Virgil felt relatively at ease.

He sat down next to the pokemon.

Something radiated from the mimkyu. Emotions. Feelings. Ideas. Thoughts.

Virgil could feel them.

He was talking to a ghost…

“ It wears a rag fashioned into a Pikachu costume in an effort to look less scary. Unfortunately, the costume only makes it creepier. “

“ It stands in front of a mirror, trying to fix its broken neck as if its life depended on it. It has a hard time getting it right, so it’s crying inside. “

Virgil read through some of the pokedex entries on his phone.

When he looked back at the mimikyu, it looked sad and vulnerable.

“You’re scared. You’re scared if people see the real you, they’ll get hurt. And… you’re terrified of yourself too.” Virgil spoke a feeling he knew all too well.

The mimikyu looked surprised. It paused before jumping into Virgil’s lap.

Virgil was surprised, but he soon began to pet it. Though he wasn’t sure if it could feel anything through its disguise. 

“You’re not the only one.” Virgil muttered.

“You understand me. I want to be with you.” Came a haunting echo.

Virgil had heard about a trainer called Acerola from Alola who had a rare ability to communicate with ghost type pokemon,

Maybe he could too.

“Y’know, I started my journey as a trainer to prove that I’m strong.” Virgil sighed and laid on the grass. The mimikyu settled near his head. “I wanted to prove I’m more than just a creepy street rat.” Virgil paused and looked at mimikyu. “I’ve always been different. Some people called me a monster or a mutant cause of my glowing purple eyes. I tried hiding it for a while, until I just… surrendered to what they thought of me. A weird monster that lived on the street. Glowing eyes and all.”

Virgil paused, and mentally reached out to hear Mimikyu’s response. 

“You’re like me. Please take me with you.”

Virgil smiled and sat up.

“Who knew the weird creepy street rat would be great with ghost types?” Virgil remembered Roman’s words and chuckled. “I guess it’s my ‘aesthetic’.” He took out a pokeball and tapped it to mimikyu’s head.

In a flash and a ding, Virgil found his partner.


	10. Roman's First Catch

After a bit of consideration, Virgil decided to keep Mimikyu outside of its ball. The pokemon seemed happy to simply be beside its trainer, and it made Virgil feel less alone.

He shortly after went wandering to find that Roman guy.

All he had to do was follow his stupid shouting. He could hear his battle commands clear across the forest!

“Charmander use scratch!”

“Char! Mander!”

As Virgil approached he heard the ding of a pokeball catch.

He pushed past a few bushes to see Roman dancing around with his charmander and pumping his fists in the air like a doofus.

“Hey. What’d ya catch?” 

Roman turned and grinned. “Guess! It’s such a perfect fit for me!”

Virgil grinned. “A Garbodor?”

Roman gasped in offense at being compared to a literal garbage pokemon. 

Virgil burst into laughter at the face he made. Too priceless.

“I’ll have you know my giggly friend, it’s-” Roman threw his pokeball into the air and in a flash of fire, his new pokemon appeared. “A ponyta!”

“You really are stickin’ to the ‘just fire’ thing, huh?” 

“Of course!” Roman grinned valiantly. “Now what about you, emo nightmare?”

Virgil paused and looked behind him. His mimikyu was hiding behind the bush.

“It’s okay. You can come out. He might be loud but he seems harmless enough.” Virgil smiled.

The pokemon hesitantly stepped out.

“Oh, wow! A mimikyu!”

Everything paused for a moment as Virgil reached out mentally to connect with mimikyu. It was apprehensive, but not scared.

Virgil knew the feeling of fear all too well, and would never wish it upon his partner.

Things resumed, and he saw Roman’s smiling face again.

“Are you a fairy type or ghost type trainer now?” 

Virgil took a breath. “I think… I might like ghost types.”

“Ooh, I wonder if we found a chandelure, who would catch it?” Roman pondered.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Aren’t we supposed to head to Misslee City? Let’s go you Royal Pain.”

The two walked on.


	11. Typing Mismatchup

“Lo-Lo! Look at my new partner!” 

Logan blinked and turned to see Patton beaming and holding up an angry looking purrloin. 

“I caught it in battle and everything! Isn’t it cute?”

“My name is Logan, first of all. Second of all, that purrloin doesn’t seem happy to-”

Before Logan could finish the Purrloin clawed at Patton’s hands to bet let down before hissing. 

Patton yelped in pain and retracted his hands.

“It isn’t very friendly…” Patton whined as he put his mouth over one of the cuts.

“You caught… a purrloin.” Logan gave him a puzzled look.

“Yeah? Why are you saying it like that?” Patton tilted his head with a confused look.

“I just… wouldn’t guess you as the type of person to catch a dark type.”

“Why not? I like sunshine, but the dark is good for night time too!” Patton wore his regular smile again and Logan just stared.

“The dark type is also referred to as the evil type.”

Patton blinked. “O-Oh.”

“Dark types are consistently reported as rude, resentful, hateful, and even cruel to people and other pokemon.” Logan explained. 

Patton nodded and looked like he was about to respond before he seemed to notice Logan’s new pokeball equipped. 

“Wait- you caught one too! Lemme see, lemme see!” Patton bounced on his toes and clapped. 

“Oh- sure.” Logan gently tossed his pokeball and in a flash of light came his espurr.”

“Oh my goodness, you have a kitty cat pokemon too! It’s so cute!” Patton crouched down and cooed at the small pokemon before gently petting its head.

“Yes, it’s a psychic type. When we met I believe I may have discovered my own connection to psychic types.”

“You mean you could talk to it?” Patton looked up, absolutely mezmerized. 

“Well- not exactly. Though our communication is heightened.”

“That’s super coo-”

“Purr!” Without warning Patton’s purrloin launched out and placed a well timed scratch across espurr’s face, causing the smaller pokemon to stumble back.

“Espurr!” Logan exclaimed and fell to his knees to examine his pokemon.”

He heard ‘okay’, from his espurr, as a reassurance of its health.

“Purrloin! Don’t do that!”

The purrloin grinned and flicked its tail as if to say it couldnt care less.

Patton visibly saddened and looked at Logan.

“I don’t know I can train a purrloin…” 

“It’s… okay, Patton.” Logan found himself comforting another person, which he didn’t believe he’d ever done before. “You can trade at the trade center.”

Patton smiled and wiped his eye which seemed to be getting teary. “You think so? Maybe it’s best. I don’t think dark types are really… me.”

“I… don’t think so either.”

Patton sighed. “Purrloin, return.” In a flash the purrloin was back in its pokeball. Patton smiled sadly and put it in his bag. “Let’s head to Misslee City, then!”

“Agreed.”


	12. A Night in the Forest

“So where’s your mimikyu?”

Virgil was startled from his daydreams. Oh yeah, he was still hanging around this idiot.

“In... the pokeball?”

Roman made a face which his charmander copied. “Don’t you wanna bond with it?”

He blinked. “Uh- yeah.”

“You should keep it out, let it walk with us. Just like my little buddy here.” Roman lowered himself and stuck out his hand for a high five from his charmander who happily reciprocated. 

“Okay, fine.” Virgil pulled out mimkyu’s pokeball and tossed it in front of him. In a flash the ghostly ragged pokemon appeared. 

Virgil smiled when he saw it. There was something cute but also ominous about it. 

The two continued walking with their partners trailing behind. Virgil began zoning out, listening to the sounds of the forest as they walked.

It was peaceful...

“We’re probably gonna have to camp out soon, it’s getting dark. It’ll be a marvelous camp out under the stars!” Roman put an arm around Virgil who tensed at the contact. “Two friends at the start of a journey!”

Virgil had a quick moment of ‘why the hell am I hanging around this idiot’ and ‘holy crap he’s holding me stop being gay stop being gay’

Virgil quickly pushed Roman away and rolled his shoulders back. “What is with you?”

“What do you mean?” Roman cocked his head to the side.

“Char?”

“You’re just like-” Virgil waved his hand as he tried to form a sentence. “Unnaturally enthusiastic.”

“Well what’s not to be enthusiastic about?” Roman struck a pose, which of course, his charmander copied. “I’m gorgeous, energized, and now have my first pokemon partner to start my journey to become the Omni champion!”

“Char-char!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “What makes ya so sure you’ll succeed?”

“Because I’m gonna work hard and make my dreams come true no matter what I face!” Roman balled a fist in front of his face with a determined expression.

“Char!”

“With an attitude like that you’ll be crushed in a second.” Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets.

Roman’s expression turned sour.

“Okay, why are you such a grouch? You got a pokemon partner, caught your first wild pokemon, met a stunningly handsome stranger to share your travels with and are on your way to reach your goals! I can’t imagine how someone could be scowling like that.”

Virgil blinked at the sudden change in tone. “I...” He started and looked back at his mimikyu. “Don’t... wanna get my hopes up.”

“Isn’t that just planning for failure?”

Virgil growled and shot Roman a glare at that. He hated that idea.

To his surprise, Roman shrieked and jumped back. “What the Hell is with your eyes?!”

Virgil paused and gasped. He rubbed his eyes and winced back. “Sorry, sorry, sorry... They’re...”

Before Virgil could sputter out anymore, he felt something brush at his ankle. 

Virgil looked down to see Mimikyu with a shadowing hand rubbing his ankle. It was... comforting. 

Virgil felt something stir... their ghostly connection.

“We are. Same.” came an inaudible haunting echo.

The mimikyu’s lower eyes -its real eyes- glowed like Virgil’s did.

Virgil’s breath escaped him for a moment.

...Same...

Virgil reached out his hand to touch the shadowy limb protruding from Mimikyu. It was cold, but definitely solid.

Virgil suddenly realized he was being watch by a red-clad dunce. 

He looked over to see Roman practically starry-eyed. 

“That was magical. You have a real bond going already!”

Virgil was about to retort something sarcastic before the mimikyu leaped into his arms. It looked up at him... trusting. 

“I... I guess so.”

Virgil glanced back at Roman, giving the dumbest lovey-dovey expression imaginable, and rolled his eyes again. Though this time he noticed it had indeed begun getting dark.

“Uh- think we should maybe crash before its so dark it looks like my soul out here.”

Roman snickered. “You’re such an emo. But sure, I do need time to set up my luxurious camp site.”

Roman dropped his bag and began pulling out various camping materials. Virgil just grunted and slumped down, his back against a tree, with mimikyu still in his arms.

He looked to his partner. “He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” He smirked when his mimikyu nodded with a happy expression in its eyes.

Roman, with a determined fiery flare, quickly began setting up his luxurious campsite, complete with large tent, fairy lights, and a campfire lit by the courtesy of his charmander. 

The sun dropped to its lowest point as Roman put the finishing touches on his campsite. 

He turned to see Virgil who hadn’t done a thing to set up his own site.

“Where’s your tent?”

“Don’t have one.” Virgil shrugged.

“Wait, what? You came into the Sanders Forest without camping supplies?”

“Roman. I don’t know if you’ve noticed. But I don’t even have a bag. Where would I have been keeping this stuff?”

It was true, he didn’t have a bag at all.

“But... where will you sleep?”

“Where I do every night.” Virgil turned and slammed his back on the forest floor. “On the ground. Street rat, remember?”

“Nonsense.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s arm and hoisted him up. “My tent has room for two. I only have one sleeping bag, but we can share it!”

“Wait- wha?” Before Virgil knew it he was shoved into Roman’s rather spacious red tent. 

Virgil stumbled forward and looked back at Roman. “I’m not sharing a goddamn sleeping bag with you.”

“Why not?” Roman looked genuinely confused.

“Cause I just met you today? And I don’t want to share a sleeping bag with a guy I just met?”

“We’re not strangers! And besides, by that logic, after we’ve traveled for a while together, it’ll be perfectly acceptable!”

Virgil shot him a deadpan look. “I’ll sleep outside. It’s no big deal.”

Roman grumbled. “Fine. But if you get cold, I won’t say ‘I told you so’, I’ll be gracious and leave my offer on the table.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Virgil stepped out of the tent and returned mimikyu to its ball. “Night, weirdo.”

“Goodnight, emo nightmare.”


	13. A Night in the Forest 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this series isn't dead im just depressed

“Wow, you sure do know a lot about pokemon!” 

Logan smiled with a hint of pride. “I’ve been studying them all my life.” Patton practically went starry eyed and the popplio in his arms barked happily.

“Could I ask you some questions?” 

“Of course.”

“What do you think about mega evolutions and stuff?”

Logan blinked and hummed over his answer. “I think they’re highly useful in battle, but very demanding of the pokemon. They’re not very well researched, but still sanctioned in the league.”

“I think all those extra special battle abilities are cool. Like z-moves and dynamaxing. Maybe one day Popplio will be dynamaxed. A super giant popplio!” Patton giggled and booped his pokemons nose who cheered and barked in response. 

“I don’t favor dynamaxing. Z moves are rather reckless, though mega evolution does interest me.”

“I wanna try everything this pokemon world has to offer.” Patton sighed and looked at the sky as they walked. “There’s so much to see and do, and I want to experience it all. Contests, double battles, sky battles, dynamaxing, pokemon musicals...”

Logan glanced at Patton. “You’re right. There is a lot of things I never thought of trying.”

Patton gasped and grabbed Logan’s arm. “Oh my gosh, we should try some of these together! Let’s travel together beyond Mislee city so we can experience some of the things neither of us have done!”

Logan blinked. He thought about it. He was already struggling with the emotional side of pokemon, and Patton seemed to understand it. Perhaps it would be beneficial to both of them.

And that bright smile more inspiring the sun definitely wasn’t affecting his answer.

“I’d... enjoy that.”

Patton squealed and laughed. “Yes! This is gonna be amazing!”

Logan almost found himself chuckling at Patton’s reaction. He smiled and shook his hand. “For now we should set up camp. It’s getting dark and the town is still a half a day’s walk away.”

Patton nodded.

...

The tent setting process was much chattier than Logan was used to, though that didn’t mean it was unenjoyable. The two ended up talking about future plans, thoughts on battling, past experiences with pokemon, and everything in between. Logan had never shared much of his life with others but it was oddly fulfilling. 

Logan’s tent was small and sound, dark blue and firmly set into the ground.

Patton’s tent had a tie-dye pink and aqua blue design all over it. It wasn’t set very well, it was clear Patton didn’t quite understand the pole system.

Patton quickly popped into his tent with a ‘wait a second!’. After more than a second he jumped out in fluffy pajamas.

Logan gave a lopsided smile. They were cute but ultimately unnecessary. 

“Don’t you have pajamas?”

“No. I do not plan on travelling for more than a couple days between towns, and pokemon centers have laundromats. So there’s no need to carry more than two sets of clothing.”

Patton sighed. ”Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“Good. I will see you in the morning.” 

Logan turned to go into his tent before Patton shouted “Wait!”

Logan looked at Patton. “It’s like a sleepover. We can talk and tell stories and jokes, like- How do you get a chansey on a bus? You poke ‘em on!” Patton laughed at his own joke while Logan just stared.

“We will have time to speak during our walk tomorrow. I wish to get some rest. Good night.” 

Logan crawled into his tent with a disappointed ‘good night’ from his friend.


	14. Wake Up

“Alright, Charmander. One more time, give it everything you got!” Roman shouted as Charmander took a deep breath and shot out a line of hot embers. “Nice one, Charmander!” 

Roman panted. He was putting everything he had into training just like his Charmander!

“Let’s take a break, Char. I gotta go check on our gloomy guest.” Roman chuckled as Charmander sighed. He walked to the nearby tree. Virgil was asleep with Mimikyu on his belly, rising up and down with each peaceful breath.

He considered leaving him be. He was kinda cute like that... but they had ground to cover.

“WAKE UP VIRGIL LET’S GO!” 

Virgil shrieked and jumped to his feet in a fighting stance, his eyes glowing bright purple. “WHAT THE FUCK-”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.” Roman put his hands up and stepped back. Virgil looked ready to attack.

Virgil growled and his eyes went back to normal. “Don’t ever do that again, you fucking exploud.”

“Well, now that you’re up, let’s get going.” Roman grinned as Virgil glared.

With a bit more muttering and grousing, the two began the final stretch of their walk to Misslee City.

“Can’t wait to eat that pokemon center breakfast!” Roman spoke as they walked. 

“Oh, shit, yeah. Breakfast.”

“We’ll have to wait until Mislee City, all the more reason to hurry up!” Roman was about to take off running before Virgil grabbed his shoulder. 

“OR, we could eat here.”

“Pfft, I don’t see any pancakes here!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you grew up on buffets. Guess what though? There’s food above us.”

Virgil pointed up to the massive leppa berry tree above them.

“Ha ha, mister smart mouth, and how do we get them?” Roman raised his eyebrow expectantly. 

Virgil sighed before casting his gaze to his mimikyu.

Roman watched. At first it just looked like staring... but Virgil’s eyes began to glow again, but more of a soft lavender. Was that them communicating?

After a moment the two nodded and stood next to the tree.

Their movements were fluid and synchronized. They reeled back and struck the trunk of the tree. Virgil with his fist, and Mimikyu with its shadow arm. 

Plunk. Plunk. Plunk.

A mound of leppa berries began falling from the tree top.

“Wow, that was amazing! You’re already so well bonded!” Roman pat his leg to signal for his Pokemon to join him. “Almost as great as me and my Charmander.”

Virgil groaned and glanced at his mimikyu. “Put your pride where your mouth is. Let’s battle.”

Roman blinked and grinned. “Okay, if you want to be beat so bad!”

...

Virgil and Roman stood 15 feet apart. Mimikyu and Charmander on the field. 

“Your move first, Royal Pain.” Virgil called.

“Alright, then. Charmander, EMBER!” He called with all his might. His Charmander took a deep breath and let out a stream of burning hot embers.

“Mimikyu, scratch to block.” Virgil raised his hand and moved it alongside his pokemon. 

Mimikyu let out its shadow arm. Its claws lit up and it swung its hand against the embers, its claws deflecting the attack.

“Now, ASTONISH!”

Roman grit his teeth together, not knowing what to expect from the unknown move. 

Mimikyu jumped and its eyes glowed before red waves poured from it, Virgil mimicked its stance.

Charmander flinched, startled and still.

“Charmander ember!”

Charmander was still flinched.

“Scratch!” Virgil moved in time with his Pokemon as Mimikyu raced forward and landed a hard hitting scratch to Charmander’s legs, making it stumble back onto its butt.

Charmander tried to get up but the glowing claws were keeping it down.

“This match is over.”

Roman’s jaw dropped. “Wh- b-but my- you aren’t- it didn’t faint!”

“We’re still a ways away from a Pokemon center, I suggest only battling to this point.” Virgil recalled Mimikyu to its pokeball.

Roman hesitantly called Charmander back to its ball.

“Ready to keep going?”

Roman sputtered. “B-But how?! I’VE been training with Charmander. I’M perfectly bonded with it! How did I lose?!”

Virgil raised and eyebrow and sighed. “You only had one strategy, and knowledge of one move. Your phone has a built in pokedex, at least learn more of your Pokemon's moves than ember.”

Virgil went to keep walking before Roman stopped him.

“But how did you bond so fast? And so strong! It’s not fair!”

Virgil stared back at Roman.

“There’s more to bonding and understand than connecting with their motivation and drive. That’s only half of a person. sure you and charmander connect with your stupid reckless confident attitude, but thats not all you or charmander are. To truly bond you have to bare the ugly truths. the insecurities, the fears, the less happy sides of you.”

Virgil turned and began walking. 

Roman was still. He pondered the words as he walked in silence.


	15. Mislee City

Patton couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he passed beneath the Misslee City arch. This town was much bigger than his home town. He was finally here. The first town on his pokemon journey. Though he wanted to see the sights, Logan insisted they get a room at the pokemon center to drop off their stuff first.

Logan was practically dragged into the Trade center. Patton was just too excited!

“Look Logan, This place is HUGE!”

Logan couldn’t help his mesmerized look. It WAS big. It was large, and busy, and populated, and more amazing than anything Logan had ever seen at home. Not to mention the dozens of pokemon running every which way.

“Hi, do you need an explanation of how the trade center works?” One of the ladies at the desks waved the two over.

“That would be appreciated.”

“Alright. This trade center is more based on social interaction and community. You go to the computer over there and enter your name and the pokemon you want to trade. It will give you a number sticker which you will wear on your shirt. You can access the database on your phone to see what pokemon are up for trade and what number their trainer is. You will then go to the community area just past me.” The lady directed their attention to the large space where most of the people are. “It’s encouraged to bring your pokemon out of their pokeballs so you can socialize and meet new pokemon. You can wait for someone to approach you, or you can look through the database for the pokemon you want.”

“Got it, thank you!” Patton grabbed Logan and raced to the computer. 

“Patton, there’s no rush.”

“Sorry, I’m just so excited!” Patton placed his pokeball on the stand, scanning in purrloin for trade. A large sticker then printed with the number 110. Patton grabbed it and haphazardly slapped it on his shirt.

Logan rolled his eyes and scanned in his torchic. He placed his sticker neatly on his shirt and followed Patton into the community area.

It was amazing. Crawling with every pokemon you could imagine, and lots of friendly trainers talking and trading. The walls were lined with dozens of trade machines, and there were screens on walls displaying the current pokemon up for trade.

“Alright, let’s go purrloin!” Patton let out his purrloin, who hissed and flicked its tail at Patton.

Logan frowned when he saw Patton deflate a little. 

“Hey, uh- Patton?” 

Patton looked up at Logan. Oh boy. Time to try cheering up.

“Just because purrloin doesn’t like you... doesn’t mean you’re not... good. You are- you’re a nice trainer and a... a good friend?”

Patton beamed. “Thank you, Lo-Lo! You’re right. Purrloin and I just don’t click. And that’s okay!” Patton pointed at his pokeball belt. “Bring out Torchic!”

“Oh- right.” Logan tossed his pokeball and in a flash of light Torchic appeared. 

“I think I’ll look through the database.” Logan pulled out his phone and downloaded the trade center app.

“Purrloin? Purrloin where are you going?!” 

Patton’s purrloin took off running, and Patton chased after it. Logan sighed and followed at a slow pace. Always with the running with Patton.

Purrloin weaved between crowds of trainers with Patton and Logan behind it.

Patton came to a screeching halt when the purrloin jumped onto a trainers shoulder.

“Oh- I’m so sorry, sir. Purrloin! Get down!”

The man turned to him. He seemed about him and Logan’s age. He had purple bangs and lavender eyes. 

“Oh, it’s fine.” The man said. 

“Virgil, what’s going on?”

Another man of the same age raced to Virgil’s side. He was a bit larger in build with deep chocolate brown waves in his hair and a fiery spirit in his eyes. 

“Sorry, my purrloin-” Patton reached for the pokemon, when Purrloin hissed at him. Patton recoiled with an apologetic look.

“Look at that, Shadowling, dark types like you too!” The other man laughed.

“Shut it, Princey.” The darker man, Virgil, responded. He led the purrloin down his arm and onto the floor carefully, where a Litten popped out and meowed at it. The two cat pokemon seemed more interested in each other than their trainers.

“Sorry about that-” Patton tried.

“It’s fine. No worries. I’m Virgil, the idiot here is Roman.”

Roman smacked Virgil on the head at that and Virgil just snickered.

Patton smiled. “I’m Patton, and this-” Patton grabbed Logan’s arm who was still on his phone and dragged him into the conversation. “is Logan!”

“Greetings fellow trainers!” Roman spoke in a dramatic voice. “Me and my ghostly friend here hail from Foley Town.”

Patton lit up. “Really? We just came from there!”

Roman chuckled. “Us too! The Sanders Forest is big, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh! I WOODn’t have guessed!” Patton grinned as the two handsome strangers snickered and laughed at his pun while Logan face-palmed. 

“Hey, are you two on a journey?”

“Absolutely! Me and Logan are travelling together.”

“Well that’s just perfect, because this emo nightmare and I are also a pair.”

“I just got the best idea! What if we all traveled together?! I mean we’re from the same place, we all just started... it makes sense!” Patton clapped and hopped on his toes excitedly. 

Roman brightened. “I’d say that’s an excellent idea! What say you, Stormcloud?”

Virgil glanced at the three of them and shrugged. “Safety in numbers. And you two couldn’t possibly be more annoying than Bonfire, here.”

Roman gasped in offense, but didn’t mess the small teasing smile of Virgil’s.

“Whaddya think, Lo? All four of us! It would be logical to be in a bigger group! Like Virgil said, safety in numbers!” Patton pulled his best puppy dog eyes on Logan.

Logan gave a half-smile. “Fine, it would be beneficial.” 

Patton and Roman cheered at the agreement. Logan and Virgil exchanged glances and smiled. 

So the pairs became a group.


	16. Virgil's Trade

After exchanging information and agreeing to meet at the pokemon center, the group split up each to trade their pokemon.

Well, except for Roman. He just followed Virgil around.

“So how are you going to decide? Are you going to use your phone? Maybe use your ghostly superpowers to find one?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. And it’s not a superpower.”

Roman threw an arm around Virgil with a grin. “I like to think so. It matches your spooky eyes.”

Virgil growled and turned his head. 

His eyes...

He’d feel a lot better with mimikyu out, but then others might think he was for trade. So he kept mimikyu in its ball.

Okay... he wanted another ghost pokemon. So maybe...

Virgil took a deep breath. If he could just get in the same headspace he was in when talking to mimikyu... maybe he could...

Virgil’s eyes glowed a soft lavender as he looked around. He could sense a couple ghost pokemon around...

“See, it is a superpower!” Roman jostled Virgil excitedly, making Virgil lose focus.

Virgil shot a glare at Roman.

“Heh, sorry.”

“I think there’s a ghost pokemon this way.” Virgil began walking with Roman trotting behind and Litten reluctantly following. 

“Whoa, a litten!”

Virgil jumped at the voice and turned to see a woman excitedly looking at his pokemon.

“Uh, yeah. I chose one as a starter but... I don’t think we click.” Virgil shrugged.

“I’ve always wanted a Litten. I chose Froakie, but I like litten too.” The woman put out a hand. “I’m Quil. Would you be up for trading?” 

Virgil shook her hand. “Uh, what are you trading?”

“Oh, right!” The woman threw out three pokeballs and in a flash, three pokemon appeared.

An eager alligator pokemon, Sandile.

A timid sword pokemon, Honedge.

And a tricky looking goblin pokemon, Sabeleye. 

Virgil marveled at the three pokemon.

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I favor dark types but I’ve picked up a couple ghost types as well.” Quil gestured to her pokemon. “I’ll trade any one of these for your Litten.”

Virgil let his eyes wander and glow. 

The sandile wasn’t a ghost type, but the other two were. He could feel the other’s personalities. 

He quickly focused on the honedge. It was... scared. Timid. Nervous.

Whereas the Sabeleye seemed ready to take on the world.

Virgil smiled and reached his hand out. “Hey, Honedge. Would you be up to travelling with me?”

The Honedge flinched before carefully reaching out its sash.

“So... Honedge for your Litten?”

Virgil smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.”


	17. Logan's Trade

Logan hummed as he swiped through the app. He filtered it for psychic pokemon. Luckily there were many up for trade. From bronzor to swoobat, it seemed practically infinite. 

Well, if you filter by battle prowess...

Logan sighed. No. That’s how he ended up with a Torchic he can’t connect with.

What would Patton say? Follow his heart?

Egh, feelings.

Follow his mind sounded better.

Logan focused and took a deep breath. If he could just open his mind to the psychic types... 

Logan focused. And focused...

But nothing came.

Logan growled and clenched his fist. What was he thinking? He just discovered his psychic abilities, of course he wouldn’t be able to control them yet. How was he going to do this? Just go through every psychic pokemon alphabetically until he found a connection. That wasn’t efficient! 

Logan jumped when a pokemon suddenly appeared in front of him.

How did- oh wait, teleport.

The pokemon cocked its head and stared at Logan.

Was this it? Logan smiled and crouched down, “An abra? How curious.”

Logan felt a ringing in his ears. But unlike espurr, there were no words to be heard.

“Oh, hey! My abra seems to like you.” A man approached Logan.

“It seems so. Tell me, is this pokemon up for trade?”

“Yeah. It’s just a baby though, just hatched from its egg.” The man rubbed his neck with a sigh. “I’m Dominic. If you want to trade, what pokemon do you have?”

“Oh, right. I have a torchic.” Logan glanced around to see his Torchic running in circles behind him.

Dominic lit up at the sight. “Oh wow, a starter? That’s cool. I’m up for a trade if you are.” Dominic began walking to a trade machine and waved Logan over to follow him.

They each returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and put the balls in the trade machine.

Logan watched with fascination as the machine transferred their ownership and information to each other.

“Thanks for the trade.” Dominic smile and walked off.

“Goodbye Torchic.” Logan smiled and looked at the pokeball in his hand. “Hello, abra.”


	18. Patton's Trade

Patton practically ran through every inch of the community area. He was just too excited. He said hi to every single pokemon. He saw a buizel, a chingling, a yamper, a xatu, a zorua, a ditto, and everything in between. He couldn’t decide!

“Excuse me?”

Patton turned to see a shorter person with a timid smile. “Hi, you’re number 110? You have a purrloin right?”

Patton smiled. “Indeed, I do! What’s your name?”

“I’m Talyn. I’ve been looking for a purrloin for a while. Would you be willing to trade?”

“Of course! What were you thinking?”

Talyn looked a little bashful before setting down their bag. They carefully took out a canister with an egg. “Would you be okay trading for this egg? I don’t know what will hatch...”

Patton gasped. “Oh, that’s amazing! I’d get to bond with a baby pokemon? It’s a deal!”

Talyn lit up. “Really? Okay, let’s go trade.”

The two raced to the nearest trade machine. It took an extra ten minutes figuring out how to trade an egg for a pokemon, but they eventually figured it out.

Patton bit his lip as he gently held the egg container. 

“Thank you for the purrloin.”

“What a fur-tunate trade. Bye!” Patton giggled and looked at his egg. It was a soft white with red and blue triangles across the shell. It was beautiful and alive. Patton almost cried knowing he was raising a baby pokemon now.


	19. Meet Up At The Center

Virgil headed back to the pokemon center where he and the other three guys he met had agreed to meet up.

“There’s my gloomy companion!” Roman rushed over to him, overly enthusiastic, as usual.

“Oh, hey, Princey.”

“Show me your honedge! Show me show me show me!”

Roman grinned. 

“Later. I think we should wait till Logan and Patton join us.” Virgil sighed. “Does it feel weird to you? travelling with more people?”

“Not at all! The more the merrier!”

Virgil smirked. “Of course you’d say that.”

“Why would it be weird?” Roman questioned.

“In case you haven’t picked up on it... I’m not good with people.” 

Roman smiled. “You may be a little reclusive, but you have a shining personality through your stormy demeanor!” 

The one of the pokeballs on Roman’s belt shook and opened. Charmander shot out and struck a pose alongside Roman. “Char!” 

Virgil laughed at that. A match made in heaven.

“Roman looked like he was about to add something before a familiar cheery figure came dashing through the door.

“Hi, guys! How was the trade center for you?” He clumsily ran over to the two with the biggest brightest smile. Clutched in his arms was a canister with an egg.

“Oh my, did you trade for an egg!?” Roman exclaimed, looking into the container. 

“I did! Look how cute and precious! I’m like a dad, now!” Patton bit his lip and peered into the container with what could only be described as adoration. “Hey, kiddo, looks like you’ve gotta dad, now.”

Virgil felt himself smiling. Though Patton was still kind of a stranger, he seemed so likeable.

“So what did you trade for, Virgil?” 

Virgil blinked, surprised by suddenly becoming the center of attention. For some reason being focused on by two in a conversation felt way different than one.

“I-” He began before the pokemon center doors slid open and in came another friend.

“Oh- Hi, Lo-Lo!” Patton waved.

“It’s Logan.” He corrected as he approached the group.

“Greetings, Specs.”

“My name is Logan.”

“It’s a nickname!”

“Hey, kiddos, why dont we go outside and let all our pokemon out? I can cook some dinner for us all, I have some neat-o pokefood recipes I can try out too!” Patton squealed.

“Just cause you’re that egg’s dad doesn’t mean we’re kiddos.” Virgil shrugged. “But I’m game.”

“What a wonderful idea, let’s go!” Roman ran out the door, blazingly fast as usual. Virgil felt himself smiling as he rolled his eyes.

The four filed outside. Patton gently set his egg and bag aside before raising his pokeball.

“Alright, pokeballs ready?” He smiled as his three friends joined him and held out their pokeballs.

“Let’s go, everyone!” He called.

Pokeballs opened and with flashes of light, 7 pokemon stood on the grassy turf, looking up excitedly at their trainers.

Charmander, Ponyta, Popplio, Mimikyu, Honedge, Espurr, and Abra.

The air was filled with a chorus of the pokemon calls.

“Oh my goodness, Logan you got an abra- and Virge, you got a honedge!” Patton rambled excitedly. He reached out to the honedge who curled its sash and backed away. “Oh, gracious. Did I scare it?”

Virgil took a step towards the sword pokemon. “Yeah, he’s a little skittish.” Honedge floated behind Virgil as its trainer smiled sympathetically.

“Aww, I’m glad he has you to look after him!” Patton gave a silly smile before turning his attention to Logan’s abra. “And look at you! Just a baby little psychic type, huh?”

“I was told he had just hatched recently, so yes, I suppose he is an infant.” Logan supplied. “Speaking of which, do you have any idea how far along your egg is in its lifespan?”

Patton glanced at his egg. “Nope, it’s a surprise!”

“Pop! Pop!” Popplio barked and clapped. Charmander cheered alongside the seal pokemon as Ponyta stomped its hooves in sync. 

“I know! I’ll start making some pokefood!” 

“Positively perfect, Patton.” Roman clapped. 

“Thanks, Ro. Do you think you could find us some ingredients? Any kind of berries will do.” Patton explained as he began unpacking his cooking tools from his bag. 

“Of course! I’ll head to the market and keep an eye out. Virgil here can search the woods!” Roman gave a firm clap to Virgil’s back startling him.

“What the- fine. Mimikyu, Honedge, you with me?” Virgil smiled as the pokemon in question rushed to his side.

“I can help with cooking if you’d like, Patton.” Logan supplied.

“That’s be great, Lo! Thanks!”

And so the four went to their tasks.


	20. A Tournament?

Patton took a deep breath of the smell of pokefood in the making. Logan was great with measurements, which was never Patton’s strong suit. As soon as Roman got back with the berries the food would be so yummy for their pokemon!

“Hey, Pat. Found some oran and pinap berries. That good?”

Patton turned to see Virgil sheepishly holding a handful of berries.

“That’s excellent, V!”

Virgil smiled and handed him the berries before turning to watch the pokemon playing nearby. “Your popplio sure is playful. Even Abra seems to be having fun.” Virgil commented.

It was true, the pokemon were all chasing each other and rolling in the grass with big bright smiles. His honedge was still glued to his side, but Virgil could absolutely relate to that feeling.

“I know, Poppy is just the cutest, isn’t he?” Patton spoke as he broke open the berries and tossed the bits in the pot. “He just makes everyone around him smile.”

“Indeed. Popplio are known to be very sociable.” Logan commented as he unpacked a few bowls.

“Guys! Guys, look!”

The three turned to see Roman dashing towards them with a paper in hand.

“Princey, I thought you were going to the market?”

“I did! And look!” Roman thrust the paper in their faces.

It read: “Mislee City Beginner’s Tournament! Hosted by Missy Compston, the Mislee City Gym Leader. Any trainer with no badges can enter.”

“A... A tournament?” Virgil coughed.

“Yeah, it’s how trainers on journey’s make money and get experience and practice!” Roman looked at the paper and pointed. “And look, the prize money is a thousand pokedollars!” 

“Oh wow, enough money to buy 2 moomoo milk.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Well since we’re on the road and already have a chef with us,” Roman gestured to Patton who lit up. “we don’t need a TON of money, especially since pokecenters are free. Besides you and I need the experience if we’re taking on gym leaders!” Roman grinned at Virgil who ducked into his hood.

“Oh, you’re battling the league too?” Patton chimed in. “Logan and I are gonna be battling gym leaders also!”

“Guess that makes us rivals!” Roman pumped a fist in the air and Virgil just shook his head.

“So, Lo-Lo, wanna enter the tournament?”

Logan paused to think it over. “I don’t see why not. It’s an opportunity to grow, and in we win we will be compensated financially.”

“Yes!” Roman cheered.

“Uh-” Virgil stammered. “Maybe we- well, it could... I don’t-” Virgil suddenly felt a cold pressure on his hand. He looked down to see Mimikyu reaching up at him.

“What’s wrong, Stormcloud, you scared?” Roman teased. When he didn’t receive a snarky comeback or even and eyeroll he softened. “Stage fright?”

Virgil rubbed his neck, a tad embarrassed. “I’m... not the best when it comes to crowds.”

“Well then why are you challenging gym leaders? Some of the later gym challenges will garner huge crowds watching with anticipation for the fight of their life!”

Virgil’s eyes widened at the thought.

Patton stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you can do it. And you’ll take baby steps! Yes, maybe later, the challenges will have a large audience, but for now you can practice with smaller crowds.”

Virgil soon felt a sash wrap around his wrist and he glanced back to see his honedge peeking from behind his shoulder. 

“Yeah, y-you’re right. It’s just a beginning tournament. How big can it be?”

“That’s sort of the spirit!” Roman cheered. “So the tournament is in two days. Tomorrow is the sign up!”

“Maybe for today we should just focus on dinner and, just, relaxing?” Virgil shrugged before sitting on the grass and gently petting Mimikyu’s head. 

“I think that’s a lovely idea. And even though Roman didn’t bring back any berries,” Patton smiled at Roman’s apologetic smirk. “we still have some tasty food.” He took a ladle and began pouring the stew into bowls. “Eat up!”


	21. Show Off Your Moves!

Patton was an amazing cook. All people and pokemon were happy and full. Charmander even begged for more, but they were out, which resulted in the most fiery pout Patton had ever seen.

“Now that we’re fueled up, let’s practice for the tournament!” Roman jumped to his feet. “Come on, let’s go! Show me your pokemon’s best moves!” 

Patton quickly joined Roman and bounced on his toes. “Sounds like fun! Lo, V, you in?”

“Practice would be beneficial, so sure.” Logan pulled himself to his feet.

Virgil sighed. “Fine. Mimikyu, honedge, let’s go.”

The four trainers stood side by side with their pokemon in front of them. 

“Charmander, let out your hottest ember. Ponyta, tackle the tree with all your might!” Roman shouted.

Charmander jumped and took a deep breath before letting out a stream of burning hot embers into the wind. Meanwhile, Ponyta let out a cry and charged into a nearby tree, shaking it enough for leaves to scatter everywhere.

“Ha, beat that! My pokemon are the best!” Roman pumped his fist in the air and charmander copied.

“You’re tactless.” Logan deadpanned. He took a breath and mentally reached out before speaking quietly but firmly. “Espurr, confusion. Abra, teleport.”

Espurr’s eyes widened and a translucent purple wave shot out from its forehead, shaking and pushing all the nearby bushes. Abra let out an unintelligible cry before disappearing and reappearing by Logan’s side.

“Teleport? Why not a damaging move?” Roman questioned.

“Abra’s can only learn teleport, they will learn more useful moves upon evolution.” Logan wiped his glasses. “Abra needs practice to evolve, and so thats what we’re doing.”

“I think he’s perfect just the way he is!” Patton giggled and pat the Abra’s head. “Now, Popplio, let’s show them what you got!” Patton struck a pose. “Water gun!” 

Popplio blinked in surprise at the new command before steeling its features. It took a deep breath and-

“POP!” It let out a strong stream of water that knocked a few bark chips off a tree. 

“Popplio you did it! You learned a water type move!” Patton rushed to the pokemon and enveloped it in a big hug.

“Excellent, Patton! Logan, you too. Virgil, your turn. Show us what you got!”

Virgil stiffened as the three turned to him. He’ll never get used to that.

“Uh- kay.” Virgil took a step forward and took a deep breath. “Mimikyu, astonish. Honedge, fury cutter.” He spoke in barely a whisper, but as his eyes gained their luminescent quality, his pokemon nodded.

Mimikyu let out its claw and its eyes glowed before screeching and landing a blow on a nearby bush.

Honedhe hesitated before flinging itself into the air and taking of its sheath. It thrust itself at the same bush and slashed it again and again, landing 3 hits before losing balance and tumbling to the ground. 

Leaves fell from the bush, cut in half.

“That was amazing!” Roman shouted.

“Honedge, you okay, bud?” Virgil rushed to his sword pokemon’s side and gently laid his hand on its sash.

He could feel its ghostly life. Honedge was definitely shy, and feeling less than its best. 

“Hey, Honedge. That was really cool. Maybe tonight just you and me can train, huh?” Virgil spoke softly and smirked. “Something tells me you don’t really like being surrounded by people either.”

“And popplio, you were awesome! Let’s go to the fountain tomorrow and work on that water gun, huh?” Patton opened his arms and his popplio hopped into them, barking happily.

“You two were excellent. Charmander, let’s work on even hotter embers! And ponyta, we’re going to get you a fire type move soon!” Roman gently pet his pokemon, avoiding their flames burning bright.

“Espurr. You were great. Abra, you too. I suggest we follow the others’ examples and get ourselves some private practice, hm?” Logan smiled at his pokemon looking up at him with full trust. It was touching.

“The pokecenter has a tv in the lobby. How about we all go watch a movie before turning in?” Patton suggested. 

“Excellent! I hope they have Beauty and the Bidoof.” Roman grabbed his pokeballs. “Okay, everyone. Return!”

The other three followed suit, returning their pokemon to their pokeballs, and Patton grabbed his egg.

Except Virgil, who let Mimikyu stay out.

Then the four trainers, plus a mimikyu, sat themselves on the couches in the pokecenter lobby to watch a movie together.

As they all enjoyed the moment, they all had the same thought. 

“I could get used to this group.”


	22. Night Training

The others had gone to bed. The pokemon center was designed as sort of check points for trainers on their journey, and as such had a floor for trainers to sleep at night, a laundromat, and a breakfast area. Logan, Roman, and Patton had all filed onto the rest floor for the night. Virgil was always up late, and he wanted to do some private training with his pokemon.

Virgil stepped out into the night. Though Mislee was a city, it was small and thus still pretty quiet at night. The calls of Pinsir and Volbeat roamed the night sky.

Virgil took a few deep breaths, calming his mind. He needed time to switch from his social-ish mode to his introvert mode. 

With another deep breath Virgil tossed out his pokeballs. “Mimikyu, Honedge, let’s go.”

With two bursts of light, Virgil’s pokemon were in front of him, happy to see him. 

Virgil smiled and took a knee. “Hey, guys.” He spoke quietly, an effort to preserve the calmness of the night. He reached out and gently pet each of them, though for Honedge he had to be careful not to accidentally cut his finger along its blade. “We’re going to do a little training. We’re competing in the beginner’s tournament. I want to at least be a little prepared. We’re not doing anything huge, okay?”

Virgil stood and took another breath. He focused and could feel the buzz in his eyes as they began to glow.

He honed his focus on each pokemon. Mimikyu was... eager. Happy.

Honedge was anxious. Virgil smiled. He never thought he’d find a pokemon version of himself!

“I did a little research with the pokedex, and it seems you both are close to learning the move shadow sneak.” His pokemon nodded and Virgil glanced at the moon. “Face away from the moon.” Virgil instructed, and his pokemon followed. “Watch your shadow. This move extends the shadow and lets you attack using it.” 

Virgil focused on his breathing, and without speaking, was able to instruct his pokemon to do the same. 

Breathe.

Focus.

Mimikyu’s shadow began to shift. Virgil smiled.

“Great, focus on the bush, and lash it out!” Virgil felt his hands go to fists in his excitement.

“Mimi... Mimikyu!” Mimikyu reeled back and its shadow took form, rushing forward and striking the bush.

Virgil’s eyes lit up and he pumped his fist in the air. “YES! You did it, Mimikyu!” 

Virgil paused and laughed. “Princey’s rubbing off on me, huh?” 

Mimikyu nodded and Virgil laughed again before turning his attention to honedge. “You think you can do it, Honedge? I think you can.” 

Honedge glanced at its shadow and focused. 

And focused.

And focused.

...But nothing happened.

Honedge paused and looked down dejectedly, letting out a dissapointed cry.

“Aw, bud.” Virgil crouched on the ground and guided Honedge to his side. “It’s okay. So you didn’t get it on your first try. Big deal. But guess what? I’m staying with you until you can, cause you’re awesome.”

Virgil wasn’t used to this... whole comforting thing. But he seemed decent at it. 

“Hon... Honedge.”

“Mimi?” Mimikyu went to Honedge’s side. Virgil focused enough to be able to tune in on roughly what was being said.

“Try... Try again...” 

“Not... Enough...”

Though their voices weren’t very solid or different, Virgil could tell which belonged to who.

“You’re enough.” Virgil brushed his hand across Honedge’s sash. Come on. Let’s practice.

He stood, and Honedge floated to his side.

“Honedge. Shadow sneak.” Virgil breathed deeply alongside Honedge.

“Hon... edge.”

The shadow shook and trembled. It twitched and curled. But that’s it.

“Hon- honedge?”

“It’s okay, Honedge. Again. Focus. Breathe. Attack.”

And so they did practice.

Focus.

Breathe.

Attack.

The moon moved as did their shadows as time passed.

“Shadow sneak!”

“Hon... EDGE!”

Honedge’s shadow curled and lashed out, attacking the bush in a burst of leaves.

“YOU DID IT, HONEDGE!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Mimimi!” Mimikyu cheered.

“You’re awesome, Honedge. You too, Mimikyu.” Virgil yawned. “What’s say we head to bed and pick this up tomorrow?” 

Honedge... smiled. Virgil smiled back as he held out his pokeballs. “Return.”


	23. Early Breakfast

Patton stretched and smiled as the sunrise peeked through the curtains of the pokecenter window. He slid out of his sleeping back with a smile. 

“Hey guys, come on. Breakfast is being served downstairs!” Out of his three friends, only Roman stirred.

“Mmm... Breakfast?” Roman yawned. “I’m up for pancakes.” Roman slowly got out of his sleeping bag, still tired. “What time is it?”

“Sunrise! So I’d say 6am.”

“Six in the morning? What in Zapdos’ name are you doing up this early?” Roman yawned.

“Early pidgey gets the wurmple!” Patton chuckled. “Logan, Virgil, ready for breakfast?”

“Patton, unless they have a gallon of a espresso down there I am not getting up.” Logan mumbled before burying his face in his pillow.

Patton giggled. “And you, kiddo?”

Virgil just let out a long whine of protest. Patton and Roman laughed.

“Okay, okay. Couple of noctowl’s here. We’ll see you later. Remember, sign ups for the tournament are today.” 

“Don’t miss it, Stormcloud.” Roman snickered. 

Patton grabbed Roman’s hand and began leading him downstairs. Roman squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact as he was dragged to the breakfast area. 

“So what food are you for, Ro? I’m always a sucker for waffles with powdered sugar and Razz berries.”

“Pokemon center pancakes cannot be beaten.” Roman supplied as they reached the breakfast counter. It was a small buffet - style area with trays of various foods for self serving.

The two quickly got to work piling on pancakes, waffles, berries, poffins, bagels, muffins, donuts, berry juices, and anything else that caught their eyes. 

They sat at a booth and quickly stuffed their faces with the delicious food. 

“I love pokemon center food!” Roman gushed as he down another bite of waffle. 

“It is BERRY nice!” Patton laughed, holding up one of his razz berries.

Roman found himself laughing too. “I do love a good pun.”

“Well, DONUT look now, but I got a BUNCH of JUICY puns!” Patton grinned as Roman snort-laughed between bites. 

“Pat, you’re gonna make me choke!” Roman laughed.

“Butter not do that! Cause I’m moomoo MILKING these puns for all i got!”

Roman let out another bout of laughter. “You’re amazing.” He finally wheezed out.

“Aw, thanks, Ro. Logan’s not much for puns as I’ve learned, so its nice to have someone in the group who does!” Patton snickered as he worked through his bowl of berries.

“You should try some of those with the shadowling.” Roman snickered.

“Shadowling? Is that your nickname for Virgil?”

“Yeah, he’s an emo shadow creature.” Roman chuckled. “But he’s got a smile underneath brighter than the sun.”

“Aww. That’s adorable! You two seem kinda close. How long ago did you meet?”

“A few days, we met in the forest on the way here.”

“Wow, that was fast. So we all met pretty close together, huh? Maybe it’s destiny!” 

“Perhaps so.” Roman downed his last bite of waffle with a satisfied smile. “Either way, I’m definitely glad I met a pun master like you.”

“Aww.” Patton held up his plate. “You PLATTER me.” 

Roman let out another laugh as Patton grinned victoriously. 

“Want to head to sign ups with me?” Roman held out his hand.

“Of course!” Patton grabbed it and the two quite literally ran off to the event plaza.


	24. Late Breakfast

“Virgil.”

Mmmm.

“Virgil.

“Huh- whatssit?” Virgil groaned and rubbed his eye.

“Breakfast will stop being served in half an hour, and for the sake of your health and sleep cycle, I implore you to leave your sleeping back and attend breakfast with me.”

Virgil looked up to see Logan standing over him expectantly. 

Virgil yawned and rolled out of his sleeping bag. “They got coffee?”

“Indeed.”

“Then I’m in.” Virgil stood and stretched.

The two walked downstairs to the breakfast buffet and immediately gravitated to the coffee machine. 

“You a caffeine addict too?” Virgil smirked.

“I wouldn’t say addict, but I do require it to get through difficult days.”

Logan went through the line and got a plate with modest proportions while Virgil just grabbed a bagel and sat down.

“You should eat more than that.”

Virgil glanced at Logan. “Oh hi, MOM.”

Logan tilted his head. “I’m not your mother.”

Virgil snickered. “You’re acting like one.” He gestured to the other side of table he was sat at. “Take a seat.”

The two sat in a semi-awkward silence for a moment before Logan broke it. “How long have you been travelling with Roman?”

“Couple of days. He’s an idiot but he’s harmless, and pretty entertaining.” Virgil chuckled.

Logan smirked. “I can relate to that.”

“You meet Patton last few days?”

“Yes. He can be somewhat infuriating but he’s interesting. Can be fun and helpful as well.” Logan took a few bites of berries. 

“You know, those two are just chaotic.”

Logan nodded with a smile.

“I get the sense you’re not.”

Logan let out a small huff that could be construed as a laugh. “I suppose not. I rely on facts and logic to make decisions while Patton... doesn’t.”

“Bit of a nerd, huh?”

“You could say so. I suppose Patton could be a figurative counter balance to my logical and straight forward way of thinking. He has a way with pokemon, too.”

“Sounds like Princey. We’re not very alike.” Virgil shrugged. “He’s got this intense optimistic attitude I can’t grasp.”

“I know, that sounds like Patton and I.”

The two’s eyes met and they both laughed.

“We’re both wrangling in our friends.” Virgil smiled.

“And in turn they’re pulling us out of our figurative turtwig shells.”

“Even my pokemon kind of agree he’s an idiot.” Virgil snickered.

Logan perked up. “You... talk to your pokemon?”

Virgil stiffened. “Uh... sorry, it’s, um... kinda weird- but like, I think I have some kinda... uh- thing, with ghost pokemon. I know, I know that sounds weird, but-”

Logan put a hand up. “I have recently discovered a psychic ability of my own to communicate with psychic type pokemon. Where we can share feelings, ideas, thoughts, and-”

“-and you can hear a vague notion of a voice?” Virgil finished in a hopeful tone.

“You...” Logan trailed off with an understanding smile.

“I guess we’re actually pretty similar, huh?” Virgil smiled, a bit bashful.

“I’d suppose so.” Logan handed Virgil a berry with a smile. Virgil accepted and popped it in his mouth.

They ate the rest of the time in silence. Not an awkward silence where both are grasping at ideas of what to say, but rather an understand silence of comfort. 

After Logan put up his plate, he reached his hand out. “Shall we go sign up for the tournament?”

“Sounds good.”


	25. Sign Up

Roman looked over the sign up list with a bit of disappointment. It was a really small tournament, with only 12 other challengers signed up. On the bright side, Virgil should have an easier time.

Roman wrote his name down in beautiful calligraphy while Patton’s was barely legible. 

“I’m thinking of training for the event. Want to train with me, Pat?” Roman asked hopefully.

“Sure, can we head back to the center, though? I left Eggy there and I wanna keep him with me.”

Roman snickered. “Eggy?”

“Yeah, it needed a name!” Patton giggled.

“Sure, let’s get eggy, and then train.”

The two began heading back for the pokemon center, chatter taking over naturally, before they saw a familiar pair heading their way.

“Hey, guys!” Patton waved.

Logan put up his hand and Virgil gave a two finger salute as they approached.

“You off to sign up for the tournament?” Roman asked.

“Yep. You guys just did?” Virgil answered.

“Yeah, now we’re heading back to the center to train!” Patton supplied. 

“Cool. Me and my pokemon are working on a new move before the tournament.” 

“My pokemon and I.” Logan corrected.

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, yeah, grammar Gible. Let’s go, nerd.”

Virgil and Logan left for the event plaza and Patton and Roman continued to the pokemon center. 

Virgil glanced over the sign up sheet. Okay... 16 people in all. Not too many. He can do this.

Competing... for the first time... in front of people. 

Yep. Just write your name... and you’ve signed up for everyone to watch you.

“Virgil?” 

Virgil jumped and glanced at Logan who was looking at him with concern.

“Y-Yeah? You know- you sign first.” Virgil thrust the sheet and pen into logan’s hands.

“Are you perchance glossophobic?”

Virgil blinked. “What?”

“Glossophobia is a fear of public speaking. Many people suffer from it, and it can manifest in fear of more than just speaking, it can also be categorized under a type of stage fright.”

Virgil gave a nervous smile. “So... do I have stage fright, is what you’re asking?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“And you still want to participate in tournaments?”

“I know it’s dumb and stupid, I know, I just-”

“That wasn’t my question.”

Virgil paused. “Uh... yes. I do.”

Logan nodded and wrote both his and Virgil’s names down.

“I have a few ideas on how to lessen your anxiety.”

“Wait... really?”

Logan nodded. “Follow me.”

Virgil scratched his head in confusion but did follow. He took them to the marketplace. There were tons of vendors and shelves of goods, but surprisingly, Logan took him to the pokeball stand. 

“A... doll?” 

“Anything I can do for you boys?” The vendor approached with a friendly smile.

“Yes, do you have any stressballs in stock?”

“Oh, of course, let me grab them.” The vendor walked to the back of the stall.

“Wh-What’s a stressball?”

“It’s a soft item you are intended to squeeze when feeling nervous. The stimulating contact will help ease your anxiety.”

Virgil was about to say something before the vendor came back with a tray of small balls in two sections. 

“On the left are our softer stressballs, the ones on the right are harder. Feel free to squeeze and see which one you like.”

Virgil flicked his eyes over the stressballs. He reached into the firm section and squeezed the ball. In a way... it did help. He smiled when he saw one designed to look like the legendary pokemon Lunala. Pokemon of the night.

“Uh- how much for lunala?” 

“550 Pokedollars.”

Virgil reached into his pocket but before he could grab anything, Logan handed over the money.

“W- Logan. You didn’t have to do that, really.” 

“Nonsense.” Logan grabbed the stressball and handed it to Virgil. “You are... my friend now. It’s... only logical to help a friend.” Logan gave an awkward smile, as if he wasn’t sure if he was following the right social cues. For some reason that adorkable smile made Virgil laugh.

“Y’know what? You’re right. But that means I do stuff for you. So tomorrow, I’ll pay for you to have extra coffee at the breakfast bar.”

Logan smiled. “That... sounds good.”


	26. Training Battle: Charmander VS Popplio

After Patton put Eggy in a nice nest of pillows, Roman and Patton stood 15 feet apart, ready to train.

“Ponyta, standby. Watch Charmander so you can learn ember.” Roman instructed.

“Pony- Ponyta ta!”

“I choose you, Charmander!” Roman threw out his pokeball with all his might,

Flash.

“Charmander!”

“Okie dokie. Let’s go, Popplio!” Patton tossed his pokeball high into the air, and Popplio came out standing on its tail.

“Pop! Pop!” 

“I’ll go first.” Roman called and struck a pose. “Now, Charmander, with every bit of breath you have, give the hottest ember ever!” 

“CHAR!” Charmander took a deep breath and breathed out a wave of burning hot embers. 

“Popplio, water gun!” 

“Pop!” 

Popplio spit out a large stream of water, cancelling out the embers as they sizzled out of existence. 

“Now, pound!”

Popplio charged forward, its fin bright white.

“Counter with scratch!”

Charmander’s claws went white and extended. It charged forward and the claws and fin met. 

The two were still, strength against one another as the fought for the upper hands.

After a moment, with a final burst of strength, Charmander struck out, landing a hit on Popplio and sending the water type pokemon tumbling back.

“While it’s down, scratch, again!” 

Charmander charged forward, its claws still bared.

“Popplio, water gun, go!”

“Pop!” Popplio wasted no time shooting a powerful water gun straight into Charmander’s chest.

“Chaaar!” Charmander was propelled backwards into the air. 

“No, Charmander, come on!” Roman cried.

Charmander coughed.

Coughing... what?

Charmander coughed and out came a puff of black smoke.

Roman and Patton gasped.

“It’s smokescreen! Charmander’s learning smokescreen.” Roman cheered.

“Uh-oh.” Patton winced.

“Let’s go, then, Charmander. Smokescreen!” 

“Char char!” 

Charmander landed on its feet breathed out a heavy plume of smoke, blinding popplio.

“Popplio, can you hear me?” Patton called, having lost sight of his pokemon.

“Pop!”

“Okay, popplio. Just listen to my voice!”

“Charmander, ember!”

Charmander let out scattered embers into the field of smoke. 

Popplio cried out, signaling a hit.

“No, Popplio. Listen to my voice, okay? Water gun all around you, in circles!”

Popplio obeyed, letting out stream of water all over.

The smoke cleared just as a jet of water hit Charmander again.

“Pop! Pop!” Patton was about to give another command, but Popplio barked louder and louder. When he peered closer, he could see pink hearts in the air around him. He gasped.

“Oh, oh! New move! You’re learning a new move!” Patton cheered before taking a stance. “Popplio... use disarming voice!”

Charmander’s eyes widened as Popplio reered its head back and let out a shrieking wave in the shape of hearts.

Charmander stumbled back and...

“Charmander, no!” 

He fainted.

Roman and Ponyta rushed to Charmander’s side. His eyes looked all swirly. “B-But how?!”

Patton grabbed Popplio and kissed him on the nose. “You did amazing, sweetheart!” He glanced at Roman and softened his gaze. “You battled amazing, Ro. But there is a type advantage here.”

“Pop.” Popplio barked with a sympathetic tone.

“C’mon. Let’s get Charmander to Nurse Joy.”

Roman’s face remained somber.

“Well at least Charmander learned a new move, that’s cool right?” Patton tried.

Ponyta rubbed its hoof on Roman to get his attention. When he looked Ponyta took a deep breath and blew out a few embers.

Roman lit up. “Ponyta, you learned ember.” He gently pet Ponyta’s snout. He gave a smile. “Everyone loses sometimes. Guess you can’t grow if you lose.” 

“Exactly.” Patton offered Roman a hand and pulled him up. The two walked back into the pokemon center for Charmander to be healed.


	27. Psychic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone left a ton of nice comments and motivated me to write, comments mean a lot to me and any other author. it tells us people are really interested
> 
> so thank you <3  
> this series is one of the most fun to write for me, so it means a lot that im not the only one who likes it

“Alright, Specs. I need to practice for the tournament, and Honedge does better when we’re alone. How bout I meet up with you at the center later?” Virgil asked with a bit of hopefulness. 

“Of course. I need to work on communication with my pokemon before the tournament as well.”

“Cool. Imma hang in the forest. See ya.” Virgil gave his two finger salute and left.

Logan felt himself staring as Virgil walked away, but didn’t know what compelled him to do so.

He shook his head. He needed to focus on his pokemon. If he was to achieve his goals, he needed to be a better communicator and battler. 

Logan began walking to the outskirts of the city so he could have an area to train.

He eventually found a large area filled with rocks they could practice their moves on.

“Alright, Let’s go.” Logan threw out his two pokeballs and out came espurr and abra.

Logan took a breath. “I am going to focus on our communication. So for our training, I will not speak. We attempt to communicate telepathically.”

His pokemon nodded

“I have found online that meditation will aid in this.” Logan took a seat and breathed deeply.

Clear your mind. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Focus on nothing.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

He pictured his thoughts as clouds blowing away. And in the clearing he could make out voices.

“Training? Direction? What do I do?” Came one voice.

The second voice was muddled as if overcome by the sound of static.

Espurr and Abra.

Logan did not speak, but instead let the notion of a voice echo into his cloudless sky.

“Abra. You can teleport. I would like you to teleport from rock to rock. There is a large one in the East, one in the West, and one North. Teleport from rock to rock as steady as you can.”

The static voice changed in pitch to imitate how a person might make a sound of understanding. 

“Espurr. We’re going to be working on confusion, as psychic type abilities are your most powerful. Psychic type power comes from the mind. I want you to meditate with me.”

Logan let out a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Abra was slowly teleporting from rock to rock, as he instructed, and Espurr walked to his side and took a seat, mimicking his position. 

“Picture your thoughts as clouds, espurr. Now imagine them washing away. There is nothing but calmness. You’re in your own world of stillness. Now breathe.”

Logan smiled as he heard Espurr take a breath.

Logan returned to the cloudless sky, and there, sitting in the nothingness, was espurr.

He smiled.

Just breathe. Let everything flow from your mind. 

Logan felt calmness and clarity. And as he meditated, the clearer the sound of his pokemon became. Slowly the sounds of the outside world melted away. He could hear Espurr’s breathing, Abra’s pants as it teleported. And after a while he could feel Abra’s tiredness. Mentally he reached out.

“Come meditate with us. You’ve done well, you’ve trained hard, and you’re tired. Clear your mind with us.”

And abra wandered into his cloudless sky and sat beside him and Espurr.

And so the three sat meditating. Quiet as the sky.


	28. Ghostly Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short short short  
> but were in a part of the story thats small training sessions before a big arc   
> so yeah

“Focus... Focus... Now!” Virgil shouted and Honedge struck, its shadow leaping out at a bush. “Nice one, Honedge. That’s a shadow sneak.”

Honedge waved its sash in excitement, making Virgil smile.

“One more time. Focus... shadow sneak!”

Honedge reeled back and lashed out its shadow again, managing to shake a whole bunch of leaves off the bush in front of them.

“That’s definitely some progress, Honedge.” Virgil smiled at Honedge’s bashful energy.

Virgil sighed and took a knee, beckoning Honedge to him.

“So, Honedge. The tournament is tomorrow. Are you up for participating? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Honedge trembled and Virgil reached out to gently stroke its sash. “I get it. I’m nervous too. And sometimes you need time to get comfortable with people. Hell, If anyone gets that, its me.” 

Honedge relaxed, and though it didn't have a mouth, Virgil could tell it was smiling. 

“Mimikyu’s got this. Just like I gotta work up to being in front of people, you do too. We’ll do it slow, and together.” Virgil gently ran his hand across Honedge’s sheath. “Don’t tell Patton I’m being this sappy.”

“Edge- honedge!”

“How about you take a break, honedge? You’ve been working hard and giving it your all. Bout time Mimikyu works as hard as you’ve been working, huh?” Virgil gave a teasing wink and mimikyu gave a light punch to his leg. 

Virgil stood as Honedge floated to the side.

“Alright mimikyu. I want you to focus all your strength into this shadow sneak. Aim for the bush. Let’s go, shadow sneak!”

Mimikyu lashed out a terrifyingly dark shadow that broke branches off the bush on impact. 

Virgil grinned.

That was progress.


	29. A Hum And A Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit longer this chapter, were getting to some big stuff later that im excited to write

After Charmander was better, Roman had told Patton he wanted to train Ponyta alone. Patton reluctantly agreed, still a little worried to how Roman took the loss, but deciding it was best to let Roman work it out himself. 

He had put Eggy back in the pokemon center as he wanted to go train near a small stream in the forest so Popplio could get more water practice.

Popplio pranced and barked as they made their way into the forest. Patton couldn’t help but smile at his shenanigans and how the chorus of pokemon calls danced through the air. 

Eventually the sound of a flowing stream added to the song, signaling they had arrived.

It wasn’t a big stream, but it was teeming with life all the same. Without even looking too had Patton could see poliwag, buizel, lotad, ducklett, and surskit.

Patton gasped at the adorable faces and began rummaging through his bag for pokeballs. 

“Oh, isn’t this neat, Poppy? We could have little lilypad pokemon, or a duck pokemon, or, or-

Patton stopped.

That’s how he ended up catching a purrloin... who wasn’t very friendly.

Patton sighed. 

“You all are super cute and nice, but I think I’ll wait.” Patton glanced at Popplio with a smile. “I’ll wait until my heart tells me... ‘that’s your new friend!’” Patton grinned. “My heart would never lie.” 

“Pop! Pop!” 

Patton giggled. “Alright, Poppy. Let’s work on some water moves.”

Popplio barked and jumped into the stream, splashing the cold water all over Patton.

“Poppy! That’s cold!” Patton laughed. “Come on. Give me a great water gun!” 

“Pop!” Popplio took a breath and reeled back before releasing a strong jet of water into the sky, creating a fountain effect. 

Patton gasped and lit up as the water droplets sparkled in the sunlight.

“That was so pretty, Poppy!” Patton cheered, his eyes glued to the gorgeous scene. 

Patton let himself soften at the sight. He was so happy to be with his pokemon, and the more they practiced, the more they both grew.

That thought alone filled Patton with a passion to work hard.

“This is amazing, Poppy. But let’s get some focus on power for tomorrows tournament!”

Popplio gave a determined smile.

“Pop!”

“One more time. Aim for the tree. Water gun with everything you got!” 

Popplio repeated its water gun, reeling back and releasing a full force blast.

The tree shook and groaned and a few leppa berries fell from its branches. 

“Yes, nice, Poppy! You’re amazing!” Patton ran and grabbed Popplio in a big Beartic hug, ignoring the cold water soaking into his polo. 

Patton stayed like that a minute, overcome with love and excitement with his partner. 

Hmmmmm

Patton faltered in his hug. He set Popplio down and blinked, looking around.

Hmmmmmmm

Was that... humming?

Patton spun around with a confused expression. “Hey, Poppy, do you hear that?”

Popplio tilted its head. “Pop?”

Hmmmmmmmmmm

“Whatever it is, it sounds pretty!” 

Hmmmmmmm

Patton opened his mouth to speak again when a tiny yellow pokemon flew in front of his face.

“Whoa!” Patton stumbled back and looked up. “What are you...? you’re so tiny!” 

The pokemon hummed and fluttered around. 

“Awww, you’re so cute!” Patton cooed. “What are you- Oh, pokedex app!” Patton fumbled for his phone and pulled up the pokedex app to scan the mystery pokemon.

“Cutiefly: The bee fly pokemon. It collects nectar and pollen from flowers, which are found by the color and brightness of their auras. However, when a living creature is excited, its aura resembles flower in full bloom. As a result, Cutiefly tends to gather around beings feeling strong emotions. ” His pokedex app announced.

“Aw, your name is cutiefly? That’s so perfect!” Patton jumped to his feet. “I know I just said I’d wait, but my heart is telling me you’re gonna be a new friend! Oh... but should I?” Patton pondered his words. “How about- oh! Of course! You can choose!” 

Popplio nodded and barked.

Patton pulled out his bag and dug through it before pulling out a quick ball. He showed it to the cutiefly. “I wanna catch you. If I do, I think we should use this one cause it’s yellow like you! So... do you wanna be our friend?” 

Cutiefly hummed before reeling back and letting out a gust of pink wind at Patton, sending him stumbling back before landing on his butt. 

Patton looked up, disappointed, until he saw a competitive gleam in cutiefly’s eyes.

“Oh, I get it! You wanna battle for a catch.” 

The cutie fly let out a high pitched hum as if to say ‘yes’.

“Well then, Popplio, let’s go!”

Popplio grinned and jumped in front of Patton.

“Popplio, water gun!” 

Popplio reeled back and let out a powerful water gun.

Patton watched as cutiefly quickly flew out of the way before releasing another fairy wind attack on Popplio.

Patton yipped as Popplio stumbled back from the damage. The seal lion pokemon shook its head and waited for another command.

“Keep using water gun on Cutiefly, it can’t dodge forever!” Patton called.

The cutiefly, tiny and fast, nimbly avoided each water gun blast, weaving between spouts as if nothing.

Patton grit his teeth. What else could he do? If water gun wasn’t working, pound certainly wouldn’t either.

Cutiefly quickly zipped to Popplio and released a red beam on the starter. Patton gasped. That was absorb, a grass type attack!

Popplio’s energy was quickly absorbed by the cutiefly, flying around so fast Patton could barely keep up. 

Popplio looked pretty hurt from the super effective attack.

Think, Patton, think!

Wait!

“Popplio, water gun in circles like earlier!”

Popplio nodded and stood on its tail, spinning quickly in circles so the water gun reached all around it.

The cutiefly zipped and zoomed but eventually-

“FLY!” It yipped and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Patton gasped and grabbed his quick ball. “Alright, this is it!” He threw the ball at the tiny pokemon, and in a flash, it was inside. 

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

Ding!

Patton and Popplio lit up at the sound.

That meant-

Patton grabbed the ball and held it in the air proudly. “I CAUGHT A CUTIEFLY!”


	30. Smokey Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's not dead and is about to turn 19 in two days?! this bitch!  
> anyways again this series is not dead it will never die but i feel the need to keep proving it so heres another quick update because also reader validation motivates me to write more oops

“ Everyone loses sometimes. Guess you can’t grow if you lose.”

Roman said those words.

But it wasn’t true.

He didn’t believe that.

Leon never lost! Why do you think he was called ‘the undefeated champion of Galar’?

Cause he was undefeated!

Good champions never lost.

His reputation was already tarnished. And worse... he failed his fiery friends.

Roman glanced up at the counter of the pokemon center. Nurse joy still wasn’t back yet.

Ponyta nudged its snout under Roman’s hand, getting him to smile.

He’s lost two battles.

Won none.

His inner flame was more like... a sizzling ember.

“Roman Bishop?” Nurse Joy called.

Roman bolted to the counter to see his Charmander up and ready to go.

“Char! Char!”

Roman put on his usual brave face. “Hello, my peppy peppery partner!”

Charmander tilted its head, as if sensing something was off about its master.

“Come now, Charmander. Let us recover from my failure with a burning hot training session!”

Charmander reluctantly nodded, still sensing a difference in spirit. 

“Ponyta, you too. Let’s focus on dodging attacks.” Roman sprinted out of the pokemon center, his partners right behind him. “You two are going to throw out your hottest embers at each other and dodge the attacks. Sound fun?” Roman grinned as his pokemon cheered in response. 

Soon they were outside in their pretend-battlefield, rapidly firing off ember attacks, each hotter than the last.

Roman grinned at the broiling heat in the air, nearly singeing his hair. 

“That’s it, guys. Hotter! Burn hotter with the passion to win!”

Charmander cheered as another wave of embers scattered onto the battlefield.

Roman paused. What went wrong in his previous battles?

He needed... something new. A new strategy or... or a-

Charmander coughed suddenly as a plume of black smoke emerged from his mouth.

Or a new move!

“Charmander, you learned smokescreen!” Roman cheered and opened his arms, welcoming his companion for a tight congratulatory hug.

Something new indeed...


	31. Dinner Time Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo here's more content  
> also im bad at titles

The sun began to set as the four helped Patton prepare dinner, each regaling the others with what they had been doing that day: a busy day for all of them. 

All pokemon were out of their pokeballs, playing or just sticking with their trainers.

“So then I caught this little cutiefly!” Patton gestured to his tiny bug pokemon zipping and zooming through the air.

“It’s adorable, Patton.” Roman commented. “Just as you are.” He added with a wink.

“Aw, Ro, you’re so sweet.” Patton replied with a slight dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

Virgil smirked before making a gag sound. Roman snickered and rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, affection!” Virgil continued to mock-gag. 

“Oh, I didn’t show you guys charmander’s new move!” Roman gave a mischievous grin. “Smokescreen, Charmander!” He pointed at Virgil’s who’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you da-”

“CHAR!”

Virgil coughed and waved violently at the plume of smoke.

“See?” Roman cackled to the point of tears at Virgil’s irritated soot-covered face.

“Roman, you ass!” 

“There, I covered your eyes from the affection. You’re welcome~”

Virgil eyed the berries beside Patton’s pot and snatched one. “Well since you’re so into fire and heat, here ya go!” Virgil smashed the cheri berry on Roman’s head, letting the spicy juices sink into the skin.

“OW! Virgil!” 

Virgil took his turn to break down laughing.

“I got it! Poppy, water gun!” Patton giggled and pointed at Roman who was soon doused with cold water.

Roman stood absolutely soaked in freezing water and Virgil lost his mind laughing. The ghostly boy fell to his knees cackling at Roman’s expense. 

“Patton I was going to be mad, but you made Virgil laugh so I will forgive you.” Roman snickered and shook some water off his arms.

“You should’ve seen your face! You looked like that crying jigglypuff meme!” 

“I did not!” Roman stomped his foot in protest.

Logan couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of the situation, even finding himself laughing softly. Virgil’s laughter, though rare, turned out to be rather contagious. 

With Virgil laughing, Roman shouting, Patton beaming, and Logan smiling, the trainer’s pokemon all admired the sight of their masters being themselves.


	32. Panic in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got some interesting stuff coming up! The tournament is nearing... and then, their first gym battle!

After dinner and a movie, the four piled into the center for a good nights rest for the tournament tomorrow.

Virgil never went to sleep quickly, but especially not tonight.

His mind wouldn’t shut up. 

Imagine if you messed up. What if you tripped right on the field in front of everyone. What if everyone saw you? Everyone? What if they laughed? You’re pathetic, and everyone’s gonna realize it tomorrow.

Virgil gripped his sleeping bag tight in his fist as his chest felt tight.

Breathe. Breathe-

Why aren’t you breathing?! 

What if you did this tomorrow on the field? What if you let mimikyu down?!

Virgil gasped for air when his lungs told him there was none.

“Virgil?”

Virgil bolted upright at the voice.

“Virgil, it’s okay. It’s just me, Patton.”

Virgil blinked as his mind focused on the figure in the dark. “P-Pat?”

“Yeah, Vee. It’s me.” Patton reached out a hand with a warm smile.

Virgil stared at it a moment... before taking it. Patton smiled at the contact. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“What was your first clue?” He panted.

“It’ll be okay, Virgil. We’ll be with you... It’s a small contest. If it’s too much you can always duck out.”

“Not if i want to be a trainer! I have to be in front of people to battle gym leaders, to battle at all!” Virgil grit his teeth. “I have to do this. I want to do this... I’m just...” Virgil hugged his knees. “I’m so scared...”

There was a pause.

“Virgil, can I hug you?”

“What?” Virgil blinked. 

“Can I hug you?” He repeated.

“I- uh, sure. Yeah.”

Virgil slowly felt two strong arms around him, pulling him close.

It was... nice. Virgil felt his chest loosen and his breath return.

Patton didn’t let go. He continued holding Virgil close, occasionally swaying the two in the dark.

Virgil breathed. He could breathe again. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“It’ll be okay, Vee.” Came a soft murmur.

“...I know.”


	33. Masked Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link to concept art of the mask here: https://the-blue-recluse.tumblr.com/post/626359129927204864/virgils-mask-concept-art-from-chapter-32-of

“Virgil.”

Virgil groaned as the sound of a voice pulled him from his slumber.

“Virgil? Vee?”

“Nn... What’s up?” Virgil yawned and opened his eyes to see all three of his friends staring at him.

He was awake immediately.

“What happened?”

“Nothing is wrong, Virgil.” Logan answered like he could read his mind. “Patton told us of how nervous you were last night and Roman and I came up with a way to help.”

Virgil blinked. That was a lot to take in. They all knew about his panicked moment last night, they were talking about him, they cared enough about him for some reason to think of a plan, and he had no idea what said plan was.

“Uh...” That was about all his sleep-craving brain could come up with at that point.

“Have you heard of Allister? The Gym Leader is Galar?” Roman started.

Virgil blinked. “No.”

Roman picked up his phone and tapped a couple times before showing Virgil the screen.

There was a picture of a young boy in purple wearing a mask.

“He’s super shy so he wears a mask for battles and stuff.” Roman explained.

“So Roman reminded me of Allister and together...” Logan reached behind him and pulled out an object... A mask. “We made you this.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. It was... gorgeous.

It seemed to have once been a plain white mask now painted with purples and grays and a picture of a stormcloud covering one of the eyes. 

Virgil gently reached out and held it.

“You... You didn’t have to-”

“We wanted to.” Patton interrupted. 

Virgil looked between the three of them before slowly putting it over his face. It fit wonderfully. It was light and breathable. It limited his peripheral vision a bit, but Virgil barely noticed.

“You look great, V.” Patton complimented.

“Yeah, it’s as emo as you are!” Roman shouted, making Virgil smile while Logan lightly scolded him for being ‘rude’.

A sudden flash of light from beside Virgil’s sleeping bag startled the four and in an instance mimikyu was sat in front of Virgil looking up at him.

Virgil’s breath hitched.

They... they were...

“Same.” Came that familiar voice.

“We’re the same.” Virgil whispered.

He looked up from mimikyu to see his friends smiling at him.

“Ready for the tournament now, Haunter?”

Virgil smiled beneath his new mask. “Yeah.”


End file.
